Tired to Love You
by Akane Park
Summary: YooSu, couple yang AMAT SANGAT jarang berkonflik tiba-tiba saja bertengkar hebat. Yoochun yang tidak tahan dengan kepolosan Junsu dan Junsu yang meragukan keberadaannya di hati Yoochun. ayo YOOSU SHIPPER! Tunjukkan eksistensi kaliaaann! Chapter 2B dan 2C UPDEEET! END!
1. Chapter 1

**Tired to Love You**

**Author : Saya, FF ini murni milik saya^_^**

**Length : 1 of 2**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Drama, canon!fic, AT**

**Warning : BL, Typo(s) berserakan.**

**Disclaimer : GOD**

**Character : Please find yourself^^**

**A/N : Semoga masih inget akane ne? FF selingan sebelum updet ff yang laen =_=V *piss everybody***

**Selamat baca, semoga suka^^**

.

.

.

**OooOOOooO**

.

.

.

_~Yoochun POV_

"_Semua anggota JYJ menikmati drama Rooftop Prince. Ah, Junsu bahkan mengatakan kepadaku bahwa ia menonton drama itu bukan karena aku, tetapi karena Han Ji-min. Dia bahkan mengatakan kalau dia akan jatuh cinta dengan Park-ha"_

Kutatap datar tayangan televisi dikamar kami-aku dan Junsu-yang menyiarkan ucapanku kemarin di konferensi pers drama baruku, Rooftop Prince. Kata2 yang barusan kudengar itu benar2 membuat amarahku kembali. Berita infotainment barusan yang memberitakan testimoniku mengenai tanggapan Junsu terhadap drama baruku itu sungguh membuatku-AAASSSHHH!

Entah mengapa kini dadaku sesak, perih saat mengingat lagi alasanku hingga bisa mengatakan hal itu.

Kuremas kepalaku yang mendadak pening. Meski itu tak mengurangi rasa sesak yang mendominasi di dadaku.

.

.

.

_Flashback_

_2 hari lalu_

_Aku, Junsu dan Jaejoong hyung sedang menatap serius layar TV plasma kami. Saat ini episode kelima dari drama Rooftop Prince yang kami tonton akan memasuki 10 menit terakhir. Ah, aku bosan._

_SRET_

_Aku pun beranjak dari tempatku dan memilih untuk berkutat dengan laptopku daripada menyaksikan dramaku sendiri. Jujur aku sudah hafal seluruh adegannya dan itu membuatku sedikit bosan._

_Aku tersenyum simpul begitu melihat layar background laptopku ini._

_Slide show yang memampang__kan__ foto2ku dengan Junsu saat kami di Paris. Ah, bukan. Tepatnya saat TVXQ di Paris dan kami __berdua __berkencan di banyak tempat._

_Sudah beberapa menit sejak kulihat scene terakhir dari episode kelima dan belum juga kudengar suara Junsu. Padahal Jaejoong hyung saja sudah pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam beberapa saat yang lalu._

_"Junsu?"_

_"Junsu?"_

_Kupanggil ia beberapa kali namun namja imut __yang notabene __kekasihku itu tak juga menyahut._

_Kuputuskan untuk mendekat ke arahnya untuk memastikan bahwa ia baik2 saja. Namun yang kudapat saat itu justru membuatku __sesak. _

_Kalian tau apa yang kulihat saat itu?_

_Junsu memandang layar TV tanpa berkedip, seolah2 masih terbius dengan akting Jimin di__drama tadi._

_"Chunnie ah, Jimin-ssi benar2 mempesona. Ah, kau tau? Aku bahkan menonton dramamu ini hanya untuk melihatnya. Aahh~ Aku akan jatuh cinta pada Park Ha" ujar Junsu__ dengan nada semangat__. _

_GRRRTTT_

_Kukepalkan tanganku erat__ hingga jariku memutih __ begitu mendengar ucapannya__ tadi__._

_Aish, bukankah itu mengesalkan?_

_Kalian harus tahu kalau ini bukanlah pertama kalinya ia mengatakan akan jatuh cinta pada lawan mainku. Dulu ia juga mengatakan hal yang sama saat pemutaran dramaku yang lain. Semudah itukah ia mengucapkan kata 'jatuh cinta' pada orang lain didepan namjachingunya sendiri?_

_Well, harus k__uakui __kalau __Junsu adalah namjachingu yang manis. Wajah dan sikapnya yang imut membuatku nyaman dengannya.__ Dan itu juga yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya hingga akhirnya mengubah orientasi seksualku._

_Namun entah kenapa sekarang justru aku mulai bosan. Lelah menghadapi sikapnya. Dia terlalu polos. Dan tiap kali ia melakukan kesalahan dan tetap memasang wajah polosnya seakan2 tidak ada yang terjadi, .._

_Itu membuatku lelah._

_Dia bahkan tidak sadar telah melakukan kesalahan._

.

.

_Flashback end_

.

.

_PIP_

Segera saja kumatikan TV yang sudah membuat moodku bertambah buruk.

PRAAAKKK

Suara remote TV yang menghantam dinding terdengar keras. Namun tak sedikitpun mengurangi kemarahanku. Ya, aku kesal.

Aku marah..

Aish..

_'Padahal aku mengikuti drama ini agar ia hanya akan melihatku. Agar aku pantas bersanding dengannya'_

'_Seorang Micky dengan seorang XIA, namja bersuara emas yang akan segera mengeluarkan album solonya__'_

_'Tak pernahkah ia berpikir kalau aku mungkin saja marah saat mendengar ucapannya barusan?'_

_'Tidakkah ia berpikir kalau aku akan kecewa saat mendengar ucapannya__ saat itu__?'_

_'Ah, biar kutebak. Setelah merobek hatiku, berikutnya ia akan datang dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa'_

**Ceklek**

Suara pintu yang terbuka menyadarkanku. Sedetik kemudian Junsu masuk kedalam kamar dan berkata, "Tadaimaaa!~ Chunnie bogoshippooo!" sembari melemparkan tas kecil yang biasanya ia pakai sembarangan. Kebiasaan jeleknya saat pulang yang tak pernah berubah meski aku sudah berulang kali menegurnya untuk meletakkan tasnya di lemari.

"Hm" balasku singkat sambil mengganti channel televisi.

"Chunnie, bogoshippooo!" teriaknya dengan suaranya yang melengking seraya berhambur menerjangku yang duduk di sofa hingga kami terbaring di sofa, dengan posisi tubuhnya yang kini berada diatas tubuhku. See? Tingkah imut dan polosnya benar2 bisa membuat siapapun dapat meleleh hanya dengan melihatnya saja, tapi sayangnya hal itu tidak berlaku lagi untukku, setidaknya untuk sekarang.

"Ne. Nado" balasku singkat dengan senyum tipis. Senyum untuk mewakili hatiku yang kacau sekarang. Well, dalam hati aku menertawakan sikapku sendiri yang masih bisa tersenyum padanya.

_'Padahal kau baru saja menyayat-nyayat hatiku, Su'_

Agak lama kami terdiam tanpa pembicaraan apapun. Kupikir Junsu akan segera bangun dari atas tubuhku, namun ternyata tebakanku salah. Junsu justru makin menempelkan tubuh kami seraya memeluk leherku.

"Nngghh, Junsu ah, bisakah kau turun dari atasku? Aku sedang menonton TV" tegurku dengan nada datar. Jika saja aku sedang tidak dalam kondisi badmood mungkin aku akan langsung menciumnya, tapi saat ini berbeda. Moodku sedang hancur setelah menonton berita tadi serta mengingat kembali saat Junsu mengatakannya didepanku.

"Aniyohh.. Chunnie ahh.. Aku hanya ingin memelukmu. Aku lelah sekali, tadi komposer lagu itu nekat memasukan lirik dalam bahasa inggris. Haiisshh.. Menyebalkan sekali! Padahal ia tahu pronounciation-ku buruk! Album solo ternyata menyusahkan!" keluhnya panjang lebar. Seperti biasa saat ia merasa kesal. Ia akan merajuk padaku dan menceritakan semuanya.

"Suie ah, turun dari tubuhku arachi? Aku sedang menonton TV" tegurku sekali lagi. Oh ayolah Kim Junsu, aku sedang tidak berminat melakukan apapun denganmu.

"Aniya!" sahut namja imut ini kencang. Aish, keras kepala sekali. Tapi mian su, kali ini moodku benar-benar buruk dan kau makin memperburuk keadaannya.

Dalam sekejap kuubah posisi kami hingga sekarang akulah yang berada diatas dan menindih Junsu. Junsu terkesiap dan memeluk leherku makin erat.

Sedetik kemudian kulepaskan pelukannya dan menatapnya datar. Kulihat pipinya yang kini sedikit tirus menjadi merah ketika pandangan kami bertemu. Ah, akan terlihat cute seandainya tidak ada yang menghancurkan moodku.

Junsu menutup matanya perlahan, well, mungkin dia pikir aku akan menciumnya?

Cih, bermimpilah Kim Junsu, bukankah kau menyukai Han Jimin eoh? Dan jangan memberiku wajah seakan kau menginginkan ciuman itu. Kau membuatku makin sesak!

Dengan segera aku beranjak dari sofa dan meninggalkan Junsu di sofa yang kami tempati tadi.

Hm, kondisiku yang berada tanpa sosoknya saat ini terasa lebih baik dari barusan. Setidaknya dadaku tidak terasa sesak lagi. Dan aku bisa bernapas lega.

Well, aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Mungkin menjauh dari Junsu beberapa waktu akan mengubah moodku.

Benar, lepas darinya beberapa saat mungkin akan membuatku lebih baik.

_~Yoochun POV END_

**OooOOOooO**

_~Junsu POV~_

Kubuka mataku yang tadi kupejamkan saat melihat Yoochun yang menatapku dalam. Padahal kupikir ia akan menciumku. Tapi ia justru keluar dan meninggalkan kamar kami. Well, apa dia akan keluar dan menemui semua rekan kerja wanitanya?

Hashh, apa keputusanku untuk menjadi gay demi Yoochun itu salah?

Tapi kenapa sekarang aku meragukannya?

Oh my..

Bahkan ia tak menciumku!

Mataku memanas, kupikir aku akan menangis lagi..

Oh my..

Yoochun ah, apa posisiku di hatimu sekarang tidak lebih dari semua rekan kerja wanitamu eoh?

Aku benar2 tak mengerti.

Apa sekarang YooSu couple benar-benar tak berharga dimatamu?

_~Junsu POV END_

_~Author POV_

Tak lama kemudian Junsu terisak keras dan mulai menangis. Menangis saat ia menyadari Yoochun kini mulai tak melihatnya lagi. Bahkan namja cassanova yang dulu selalu menggoda dan menciumnya kini bersikap dingin dan parahnya, no more kiss.

Tapi, ah hey, itu benar kan.. Lagipula Xiah Junsu bukan lagi satu2nya pasangan dari Micky.

Saat ini bukan lagi masa keemasan untuk YooSu couple. Bukan lagi YooSu yang dipikirkan orang2 dan bukan lagi nama YooSu yang diteriakkan..

Orang2 kini lebih tertarik dengan hubungan Yoochun dan lawan mainnya di drama, mereka sudah tidak peduli dengan YooSu.

Kini penggemar mereka lebih sering berteriak heboh dan menjerit kencang saat ada kabar tentang kedekatan sang cassanova dengan lawan mainnya di drama-drama yang ia perankan.

Bukan saat Xiah dan Micky melakukan skinship atau memamerkan kedekatan mereka.

"Hiks... Hiks.." Junsu terisak kecil seraya menutup bibirnya dengan tangan, sebagai antisipasi jikalau hyung tertuanya-jaejoong-pulang dan mendengarnya-

_C__klek_

"Suie? Gwenchana eoh? Kau menangis?" tanya Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba saja masuk dengan nada khawatir lalu buru-buru mendekati dongsaengnya yang biasanya justru menjadi moodmaker di grupnya.

-menangis. Well, Kim Junsu, entahlah apa kau tidak beruntung hingg Tuhan tak mengabulkan do'amu atau justru kau beruntung karena bisa diperhatikan umma TVXQ itu?. Entahlah.

"H-hyung?" panggil Junsu serak.

"Hm? Wae Su? Kau ada masalah?" balas Jaejoong bertanya seraya mendudukkan dirinya di lantai dekat Junsu.

"Hnghh" gumam Junsu tak jelas. Ia mengucek matanya yang basah terkena air mata.

"Biar kutebak, masalah dengan Yoochun?"

"Hm.." balas Junsu tak jelas. Namun gumaman dari namja imut didepannya sudah cukup bagi Jaejoong untuk menyimpulkan bahwa dongsaengnya itu memang memiliki masalah dengan Yoochun.

"Wae? Kenapa kalian bertengkar?"

"Mollayo hyung.. Hahh.. Aku baru saja pulang usai pertemuan dengan komposer albumku, tapi dia bersikap dingin padaku. Hiks, bahkan dia tidak membalas pelukan-hiks-ku"

Dahi Jaejoong berkerut karenanya. Well, padahal selama ini couple Yoosu terkenal dengan hubungan yang akur dan adem-adem saja. Tapi sekarang?

"Ada yang aneh dengan Yoochun, Su. Apa kau melakukan kesalahan?"

"Ani! Aku tidak melakukan apapun kok" elak Junsu.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Jaejoong yang merasa tak yakin dengan jawaban Junsu. Ia memandang ke sekeliling kamar YooSu untuk melihat apakah ada yang tidak beres. Dan gotcha!

Ia melihat remote TV yang hancur berkeping-keping di dekat tembok. Sepertinya remote malang itu baru saja dilempar hingga menemui akhir hayatnya.

"Ne!"

"Hm, mungkin dia hanya sedang badmood Su. Coba biarkan dia sendiri lebih dulu. Biarkan Yoochun dulu. Tunggu hingga ia tenang, baru kau dekati dia. Arachi?" saran Jaejoong.

"Hm. Arraseo hyung, gumawo" sahut Junsu.

"Anything for you Suie. My brother" balas Jaejoong sembari mengacak rambut Junsu, yang mau tak mau membuat Junsu tersenyum simpul saat mendapat perlakuan manis dari hyungnya itu.

'Dia bukan sedang badmood hyung. Yoochun sedang menghancurkan hatiku.'

.

.

.

**OooOOOooO**

.

.

.

"Gwenchana Yoochun ah?" tanya sosok yeoja manis yang saat ini duduk di hadapan Yoochun, Jimin.

"Ne. Gwenchana Jimin ah" balas Yoochun sembari meneguk alkohol dari botolnya yang ketiga.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Junsu?" tanya Jimin agak kesal. Pasalnya sudah hampir 4 jam ia menemani Yoochun di bar tersebut dan Yoochun tidak atau belum mengatakan apapun tentang masalahnya. Lalu apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membantu namja ini eoh?

"Haahh.. Berhenti menyebut nama pria bodoh itu-hik" ujar Yoochun dengan sedikit cegukan, tanda kalau ia sudah overdrunk.

Yoochun berniat mengambil botol berisi minuman beralkohol lagi namun gerakan tangannya dihentikan oleh Jimin.

"Cukup Yoochun. Kau sudah sangat mabuk!" sergah Jimin sambil membenarkan posisi Yoochun yang hampir jatuh karena oleng. Ck, benar2 mabuk!

"Sshhh... Ayo kita minum Jimin ah-hik. Dan kau Junsu! Jangan mencegahku arra!" ucap Yoochun ngelantur hingga akhirnya tidur bersandar pada sofa yang mereka gunakan.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin.

'Pasti dia ada masalah dengan Junsu' batin Jimin prihatin. Hey, jangan menuduh Jimin sebagai aktris yang gemar bergosip. Salahkan author yang selalu mencekokinya dengan fakta-fakta YunJae dan YooSu hingga ia menyadari hubungan khusus diantara dua member JYJ itu.

_Jimin eonni, Narator-kun, kuharap kalian bisa bersikap profesional dan tidak membawa-bawaku dalam fanfiksi ini. Atau Jimin eonni mau aku membeberkan rahasiamu kalau kau juga YunJae YooSu MinKyu shipper eoh?_

_Ups, aku kelepasan. Mianhe *wajah innocent*_

Jimin pun mendial satu nomor di handphonenya yang notabene adalah nomor handphone dari namja tertua di JYJ, Kim-ralat, Jung Jaejoong.

"Yoboseyo"

"..."

"Ah, Jaejoong ssi, aku sekarang sedang bersama Yoochun ah"

"..."

"Ne, di YS club"

"..."

"Ne, gwenchana. Aku tidak menelpon Junsu karena kupikir ia sedang ada masalah dengannya"

"..."

"Ne. Gwenchana Jaejoong ssi. Sekali lagi mian karena aku telah lancang menelponmu"

"..."

"Akan kutunggu. Sebaiknya kau cepat"

"..."

"Ok"

PIP

"Aku sudah menelpon Jaejoong ssi. Well, cepat selesaikan masalahmu dengan Junsu, Yoochun ah. Kau terlihat menyedihkan" ujar Jimin seraya menghela napas dan memandang kasihan ke arah Yoochun.

Kemeja kusut dan terkena tumpahan wine.

Rambut acak-acakan.

Serta wajah lelah itu sepertinya sudah cukup untuk mendeskripsikan bagaimana hancurnya penampilan tokoh utama kita kali ini.

.

.

.

.

**OooOOOooO**

.

.

.

"Aku akan segera kesana. Kau tolong tunggu disana ne"

"..."

PIP

Jaejoong segera menutup handphone flipnya begitu panggilan di handphonenya barusan berakhir. Namja cantik itu pun berdecak malas lalu melihat ke arah jam dinding di ruang tamu.

'Sudah jam 2 pagi. Aish, padahal Yunnie akan datang kesini!' erang Jaejoong dalam hati. Ia merutuki Yoochun yang membuat malam yang seharusnya dihabiskan bersama Yunho, kekasihnya, menjadi percuma hanya untuk menjemput namja cassanova kekasih Junsu yang kini terkapar di sebuah club malam, kebiasaan buruk sang dongsaeng bila ia sedang ada masalah.

**SREK**

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah dapur ketika telinganya menangkap suara aneh dari sana. Beberapa detik kemudian ia mendesah lega saat melihat Junsu yang keluar dari dapur sembari membawa segelas susu.

"Aish, Junsuie! Kau mengagetkanku tahu!"

"Jinjja? Ah mian hyung. Aku tidak bisa tidur jadi aku membuat susu hangat. Ah ne, tadi Yunhoo hyung menelponku, ia bertanya kenapa handphonemu tidak bisa dihubungi. Kau sedang menelpon siapa?" tanya Junsu.

"M-mwo? Yunnie menelponmu? Anoo, itu, tadi aku menelpon noonaku!" jawab Jaejoong asal dan dibalas anggukan oleh Junsu.

Menelpon noona? What the? Jaejoong saja baru saja menelpon noona-noonanya tadi sore. Untung saja Junsu tidak menyadarinya. Lagipula namja cantik itu kehabisan ide, jadi ia mengatakan alasan apapun yang melintas di pikirannya. Untung saja ia tidak menjawab kalau ia baru selesai berbicara dengan Jimin yang memberitahu tentang Yoochun yang mabuk dan terkapar di club YS.

Kalau itu sampai terjadi ia tak berani membayangkan apa yang mungkin saja terjadi pada Junsu.

Namja imut itu pasti kalut dan tanpa pikir panjang akan langsung menancap gas ke YS club.

Ah, Jaejoong tak berani lagi membayangkan apa yang mungkin terjadi saat Junsu menyetir dalam kondisi kalap begitu.

Ting Tong

Suara bel di depan rumah mengalihkan perhatian Junsu dan Jaejoong. Junsu dengan cepat menyusul Jaejoong yang sudah mendahuluinya ke pintu depan untuk menyambut orang yang baru saja menekan bel di dorm mereka, sedikit berharap kalau itu adalah-

"Boojae!" sapa pemilik suara bass yang tak lain adalah Yunho itu.

Yoochun. Ah, kau berharap terlalu tinggi Junsu ah. Lagipula tak mungkin kalau Yoochun menekan bel kan? Dia akan langsung masuk karena Yoochun lah yang biasanya memegang kunci dorm.

"Yunnie! Huwee! Akhirnya kau datang!" ujar Jaejoong seraya segera menghambur ke dalam pelukan 'suami'nya. Lalu memulai ciuman panas begitu pintu dorm ditutup. Tidak sabar rupanya.

Ah? Suami?

Hey, jangan bilang kalau kalian ini YJS baru hingga tak mengetahui kalau 2 namja hampir sempurna itu sudah menikah di Jepang, meskipun secara tidak resmi karena pernikahan mereka tidak tercatat.

Ckckck, lain kali jangan sampai ketinggalan berita oke?

Okay, kembali ke cerita.

Junsu meringis kaku begitu iris mata coklatnya menangkap adegan lovey dovey yang (lagi-lagi) menistai mata virginnya. Sudah cukup selama mereka masih berlima di TVXQ dan kedua hyungnya itu menistai mata indahnya. Kali ini ia berdecak pelan.

'Seandainya ada Yoochun, pasti ia akan langsung menarikku supaya tidak melihat adegan nista dari suami istri itu' keluh Junsu lalu kembali kedalam kamarnya setelah sebelumnya mengambil kembali susu yang sempat ia telantarkan.

**DEG**

Junsu merasa dadanya berdenyut sakit dan perutnya diaduk begitu ia mengucapkan kalimat terrsebut dalam hati.

'Hentikan itu Kim Junsu. YooSu couple sudah tidak ada lagi' batin Junsu sambil tertawa hambar lalu meneguk habis susu vanillanya.

'Bahkan susu ini juga terasa hambar. Tidak ada rasanya seperti hubungan kita. Hanya bedanya hatiku hancur' bisik Junsu seraya terkekeh pelan, menertawai takdir cintanya yang begitu menyedihkan.

Miris.

.

.

**TBC/END?**

Well, ini ff selingan sebelum ngelanjutin ff yang lain ne? Akane lagi kena WB T_T

Oke, ff ini bakal dilanjut kalo jumlah reviewnya cukup(?)

AYOOOO! YooSu Shipper! TUNJUKKAN DIRI KALIAN!

Buktikan kalau YooSu itu REAAALLLL~~~

*kibar tank top(?) Junsu* #digeplak


	2. Chapter 2A

Sebelum mulai, hehe, akane mau curhat. Well, ada 502 Hits and 418 Visitors to story: Tired to Love You. Trus juga FF ini dimasupin alert n Favorite..

**OMG...**

**THANK YOU!~**

Keke

Padahal sempet gak pede kalo YooSu shipper uda hilang(?) Hikes.

Oyah, FF akane yang Look At Me Jebal insya Allah di updet minggu depan.. hari rabu/kamis keke.. akane updetnya nyicil yaaa~ hehehe

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tired to Love You**_

_**Author : Saya, FF ini murni milik saya^_^\**_

_**Length : 2A of 2B**_

_**Rating : T+ menjurus ke M**_

_**Genre : Drama, canon!fic, AT**_

_**Warning : BL, Yaoi, Real Person, Typo(s) berserakan.**_

_**Disclaimer : GOD**_

_**Character : Please find yourself^^**_

_**A/N : Chapter 2 yang penuh perjuangan T~T Chapter 2 ini kubelah jadi 2 part soalnya kepangjangan ternyata *sigh***_

_**And well, selamat baca, semoga suka^^**_

_._

_._

_._

_**Last chapter~**_

'Hentikan itu Kim Junsu. YooSu couple sudah tidak ada lagi' batin Junsu sambil tertawa hambar lalu meneguk habis susu vanillanya.

'Bahkan susu ini juga terasa hambar. Tidak ada rasanya seperti hubungan kita. Hanya bedanya hatiku hancur' bisik Junsu seraya terkekeh pelan, menertawai takdir cintanya yang begitu menyedihkan.

Miris.

.

.

**OooOOOooO**

.

.

"Tolong papah Yoochun ke kamar tamu Yun. Di sebelah sana" ucap Jaejoong seraya menunjukkan arah ke kamar tamu di dalam dormnya, dorm JYJ.

"Aku sudah tahu boo" balas Yunho seraya mengecup pipi istrinya itu sedikit gemas. Hey, bukankah Yunho sudah sering melakukan kunjungan pagi hari seperti ini? Jadi tentu saja ia mengetahui seluk beluk dorm JYJ sebaik ia mengetahui seluk beluk dorm mereka dulu, dorm TVXQ.

Jaejoong meringis dan menyengir kaku begitu Yunho membalas ucapannya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa suaminya itu sudah hafal denah dormnya. Padahal seingatnya saat Yunho datang ke dorm JYJ, yang mereka lakukan hanya sekedar err- making out ria dan hal sejenisnya.

**BRUK**

Yunho meletakkan tubuh Yoochun begitu saja di atas ranjang yang berada di tengah kamar tamu lalu sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya. Well, memapah tubuh Yoochun yang lebih besar dari Junsu tentu melelahkan.

"Kita biarkan saja Yoochun disini?" tanya Yunho

"Ne. Lagipula kalau kita biarkan dia di kamarnya mungkin saja ia akan bertengkar lagi dengan Junsu"

"Bertengkar? Yoochun dan Junsu?"

"Ne. Begitu aku sampai, Junsu menangis dan Yoochun keluar entah kemana hingga tadi kita menjemputnya"

"Aish, bakka. Masalah dengan Junsu sampai mabuk-mabukan dan membuang waktu kita berdua yang berharga Boo? Aisshh, makhluk ini benar-benar tidak dewasa" kesal Yunho.

"Gwenchana Yunnie ah. Lagipula bukankah besok kau tidak ada jadwal? Aku juga hanya ada jadwal sore untuk konferensi pers Dr Jin"

"Jinjja? Oh kau yang terbaik Boo!" sahut Yunho dengan pandangan berbinar-binar dan langsung menggendong, ah mungkin lebih tepatnya menggotong Jaejoong karena Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan meletakkannya di bahunya seraya berjalan keluar dari kamar tadi menuju ke kamar Jaejoong. Dan pastinya kalian tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pasangan paling legendaris itu kan?

"ARGGHHH! JUNG YUNHOOOO!"

"Jangan berisik Boo! Kau mau membangunkan dongsaengmu itu eoh?"

"Aaish, pervert bear!"

_~Author POV End_

.

.

.

**OooOOOooO**

.

.

.

~Yoochun POV

Jika ada yang bilang ego dan nafsu bisa menghilangkan akal sehat, kurasa itu benar. Sudah hampir seminggu ini aku tidak berbicara dalam arti mengobrol mesra seperti sebelumnya dengan Junsu. Jadwal kami bertiga yang terpisah-pisah membuat waktuku dan Junsu berkurang drastis.

Saat ini aku dan Jaejoong hyung sedang sibuk dengan drama kami masing-masing lalu Junsu juga tengah sibuk mempersiapkan album solonya nanti, Tarantallegra.

Jadwal kami pun selalu berselisih. Jika syuting dramaku dimulai dari siang hingga malam, maka jadwal rekaman Junsu selalu dimulai dari pagi hingga sore. Saat aku tiba di dorm pada tengah malam atau dini hari, Junsu pasti sudah tidur dan saat aku bangun maka ia sudah berangkat untuk rekaman album barunya.

Sepertinya takdir juga tak setuju jika aku dan Junsu berbaikan.

Sebenarnya ada baiknya juga kalau ini terus berlangsung, karena dengan begitu aku takkan melihat dia yang terus menerus menyayat hatiku lalu mendatangiku dengan wajah polos seakan tak pernah melakukan apapun.

Tapi tak bisa kupungkiri juga kalau ada satu sudut di hatiku yang merindukan keberadaannya. Well, aku terlalu terbiasa terus-terusan bersama dengan Junsu. Dan hari-hari tanpanya sedikit terasa hampa.

Wait?

Hampa kubilang?

Ashh, tunggu hingga ia meminta maaf baru aku akan rindu padanya!

Tidak hingga ia meminta maaf untuk semua perlakuan menyakitkan yang ia lakukan dan tingkah polosnya yang seolah tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

_~Yoochun POV End_

Well, Yoochun ah. Tahukah kau bahwa ego juga terkadang salah?

.

.

.

_**OooOOOooO**_

_._

_._

_._

_~Author POV_

_Aktor Micky Yoochun menunjukkan kedekatannya dengan kru serta lawan mainnya di drama terbaru yang ia perankan dengan mentweet beberapa foto mereka dengan pose yang lucu. Netizen banyak berkomentar tentang foto yang diupload tersebut. Beberapa komentar mengungkapkan, 'Mereka sangat lucu!', 'Mereka sangat kompak!', 'Micky benar-benar akrab dengan semua orang!', 'Micky dan Jimin benar-benar serasi!'. Dan ratusan komentar serupa pun diutarakan netizen lainnya. Tampaknya, kesuksesan Rooftop Prince bukan hanya karena akting yang memukau, tetapi juga karena kedekatan para aktor dan aktrisnya termasuk Micky Yoochun dan Han Ji-PIP_

_Dengan kasar Junsu menutup browser di iPadnya saat melihat berita tentang twitpic dari Yoochun yang mengundang kehebohan di kalangan netizen. _

'_Lagi-lagi bukan YooSu'_

'_Lagi-lagi Yoochun dengan lawan mainnya'_

_Junsu meremas dadanya yang terasa perih layaknya ditusuk ratusan jarum yang tak terlihat. Ia menghempaskan punggungnya di sofa yang ia tempati dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa hingga posisinya mendongak._

_Sedetik kemudian, setetes kristal bening menetes di pipinya yang kini tirus._

_**SRET**_

_Namun di detik berikutnya kristal tersebut dihapus kasar oleh punggung tangan Junsu._

'_Ini masih di tempat umum Kim Junsu. Kau boleh menangis sepuasnya nanti arra? Sekarang kau harus profesional' batin Junsu, berusaha menguatkan dirinya yang kini rapuh. Rapuh karena kehilangan sosok yang biasanya selalu menyemangatinya setiap saat, namun sudah seminggu ini sosok itu menghilang._

"_Xia ah! Ayo kita mulai rekaman! Microphone yang tadi rusak sudah diganti kok" ujar sang produser pada Junsu, seraya mengisyaratkan kepada Junsu untuk segera take vocal._

_Junsu tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia pun menatap sekilas sang produser dengan mata yang masih merah—karena menahan tangis—lalu menghampirinya. _

"_Ne. Aku juga siap" ujar Junsu kelewat ceria sambil memamerkan senyumannya._

"_Setelah ini kau bisa langsung pulang. Istirahatlah Junsu ah" balas sang produser sambil mengacak rambut pendek Junsu. Well, sudahkah kukatakan kalau produser Cjes Entertainment sangat memperhatikan artis asuhan mereka?_

"_Arra Hyung. Ah, aku masih sanggup kok" ujar Junsu lagi, berusaha menutupi keadaannya._

"_Heh. Terserahmu saja. Intinya setelah rekaman I Don't Like Love ini selesai kau akan kuantar pulang ke dorm" balas produser hyung dengan nada ketus. Ia paling tahu kebiasaan jelek artis asuhannya satu ini yang sedikit keras kepala dan suka memaksakan diri._

"_M-mwo? I Don't Like Love?" sahut Junsu tak percaya._

"_Ne. Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu tadi kalau kau akan rekaman untuk lagu OST Rooftop Prince dulu sebelum rekaman lagu di album Tarantallegra. Ada masalah?"_

"_A-aniya!" sergah Junsu. Tak ingin sang produser yang juga sudah dianggap hyungnya sendiri itu menyadari apa yang salah._

_Tidak, produser hyung tidak salah._

_Yang salah hanyalah dirinya yang tidak memperhatikan apa yang diucapkan produsernya sepanjang perjalanan ke studio rekaman tadi._

_Yang salah hanya lagu yang akan ia nyanyikan di rekaman kali ini._

_I Don't Like Love... Tahukah kalian kalau lagu itu akan digunakan sebagai OST drama Yoochun dengan Han Jimin._

_**DEG**_

_Han Jimin..._

_Itu berarti kau akan menyanyi untuk soundtrack drama yang dimainkan kekasihmu dengan yeoja lain, Junsu ah._

_**DEG**_

_Miris. _

'_Kasian sekali kau Junsu'_

_Junsu menghela napasnya perlahan._

'_Ok Junsu, bersikaplah profesional'_

"_Cepat masuk Junsu ssi, kita akan mulai take vocal sekarang" seru seorang kru dari dapur rekaman._

"_Ah, ne" sahut Junsu seraya sedikit membungkukkan badannya lalu segera masuk ke ruang take vocal dengan terburu-buru._

"_Oke! Junsu ssi! Kuberi kau 5 menit untuk menghafal liriknya" ujar salah satu kru dari dapur rekaman dari luar ruang take vocal._

"_Ne" balas Junsu hampir berbisik. Matanya terasa panas._

_'I don't like love? Haha, ini benar2 lucu. Sepertinya takdir benar2 mempermainkanku' batin Junsu sambil tertawa hambar tanpa suara lalu mengusap kasar wajahnya._

"_Oke Junsu ssi! Kita mulai dalam 3, 2, 1. Musik dimulai!"_

_._

_._

_._

_**OooOOOooO**_

_._

_._

"_Mwoyah? Eonnie ah! Artikel ini baru terbit kan? Apa artikel ini benar?" jerit seorang yeoja manis tak percaya saat ia mengintip apa yang sedang dilihat dengan serius oleh manajernya lewat iPhone dan seketika itu juga langsung mengambil iPhone tersebut._

"_Aish! Jimin ah! Berhenti berteriak di telingaku! Kalau kau ingin ikut membaca sebaiknya kau diam saja! Jangan memberi komentar, arraseo?" tegur manajer sang yeoja tadi._

_Jimin—yeoja manis tadi—pun mempoutkan bibirnya ketika manajernya yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu menegurnya._

_"Ada apa Jimin ah?" sapa sebuah suara bariton yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakangnya._

_"E-eh? Yoochun ah? Aniya, aku hanya membuka artikel infotainment kok" balas Jimin cepat sambil mendorong sang manajer agar menjauh._

_Terlihat jelas kalau yeoja yang usianya lebih tua 4 tahun darinya itu menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tadi ia lihat bersama manajernya._

_Yoochun memicingkan matanya dan menatap dengan pandangan penuh selidik pada yeoja yang menjadi lawan mainnya di drama itu._

"_Benarkah? Ah, sepertinya baru kali ini kulihat kau memperhatikan situs infotainment, Jimin ah" ujar Yoochun sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya._

"_M-mwo?" kaget Jimin. Namun dengan segera yeoja yang lebih tua 4 tahun dari Yoochun itu mengubah raut terkejutnya menjadi kesal. _

_Jimin menatap tajam Yoochun lalu mengetuk kening namja cassanova tersebut, "Yah! Namja paboo! Panggil aku noona! Aku ini 4 tahun lebih tua daripada kau paboo!"_

_Well, berhasil menutupi apa yang tadi membuatmu terkejut? Good job Jimin eonni~_

"_Mworago? Apa kau tidak sadar bahkan sifatmu itu tidak lebih dewasa daripada aku eoh?" ledek Yoochun yang tak terime dengan ucapan Jimin yang memintanya memanggil yeoja itu dengan sebutan noona._

"_Cih, pabo! Dasar jidat lebar!" seru Jimin tak mau kalah._

"_Han Jimin-ssi, Park Yoochun-ssi! Bisakah kalian diam? Aku sedang membicarakan hal penting dengan produser!" tegur sang sutradara, Shin Yoonseob, pada 2 anak asuhnya di drama Rooftop Prince itu._

"_A-ah, mianhamnida.. jongmal mianhamnida" ujar Jimin seraya sedikit membungkukkan kepalanya ke arah 2 namja yang menatapnya ganas._

_2 namja yang barusan menatap tajam Jimin dan Yoochun pun menghela napas pelan seraya kembali pada urusan mereka. Jimin pun menghela napas lega lalu menoleh dan menatap Yoochun yang sekarang justru memandang kosong ke depan._

"_Yoochun ah? Kau melamun?" tegur Jimin, berusaha mengembalikan kesadaran(?) namja cassanova tersebut._

"_Y-ye?" sahut Yoochun terbata namun sedetik kemudian namja tampan itu justru langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Jimin-yang sekarang justru melongo atas perubahan emosi yang mendadak dari Yoochun._

'_Anak aneh!' batin Jimin._

_~Author POV END_

_._

_._

_._

_**OooOOOooO**_

_._

_._

_._

_~Yoochun POV_

_**SRASSHHH**_

_Kucuci mukaku dengan air di wastafel dalam toilet yang dikhususkan untuk kru dan pemain. Ah SHIT! Bagaimana bisa aku mengingat Junsu lagi?_

_Kenapa aku ingat lagi pada Junsu?_

_Padahal sudah beberapa hari ini aku sudah melupakan sosoknya..._

"_Cih, pabo! Dasar jidat lebar!"_

_**NYUT**_

_Kenapa kata-kata umpatan dari Jimin noona justru membuatku mengingat Junsu?_

"_Chunnie Pabo! Kalau begitu terus bisa-bisa kau kalah taruhan dengan Changmin! Serang monster itu! Aish, kemarikan joystick itu!"_

"_Keningmu justru terlihat lebih lebar dengan potongan rambut seperti itu Chunnie!"_

_**SRASSSHHH**_

_Lagi-lagi kusiram air ke wajahku. Aku sadar kalau aku selalu merasa kacau tiap mengingat Junsu lagi. Ayolah Park Yoochun! Berhentilah memikirkan namja polos itu!_

_Lagi-lagi kuusap kasar wajahku lalu kupandang sosok namja manis yang kini ada di cermin di hadapanku._

_Sosok namja yang kini menampakkan senyumnya padaku._

_Senyuman manis, yang tak menyiratkan penyesalan apapun._

_**TRAAKKKKKKK!**_

_Kupukul cermin tersebut dengan tangan kananku keras-keras, hingga menimbulkan beberapa retakan besar._

"_BERHENTI MEMANDANGKU SEOLAH-OLAH KAU TIDAK MELAKUKAN KESALAHAN!" teriakku kencang sambil menatap benci ke arah cermin di depanku. Dadaku berdenyut nyeri, perutku terasa diaduk dan rasanya tenggorokanku tercekat seperti dicekik perlahan._

_Kutatap cermin di depanku yang masih menampakkan wajah Junsu meski tidak sejelas tadi-karena retakan yang kubuat._

_Dan dia masih tersenyum._

_**PRAAANNGGGGG!**_

_Kupukul lagi kaca tadi tepat dimana sosok Junsu terlihat. Kali ini pukulanku menyebabkan retakan yang lebih besar. Membuat bayangan Junsu makin ta terlihat diantara retakan itu._

_Namun sosok itu masih ada._

"_KENAPA KAU TIDAK BISA PERGI DARI PIKIRANKU EOH?"_

_Lagi-lagi aku berteriak keras. Aku tak peduli lagi bagaimana tanggapan orang-orang yang berada di luar sana. Yang kupikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya mengenyahkan Junsu dari pikiranku._

_Kenapa sosoknya selalu muncul dan membuat sekujur tubuhku terasa terbalut sesuatu tak terlihat._

_Kenapa seolah-olah ia ada di seluruh tubuhku.._

_Kenapa seluruh tubuhku seolah-olah memanggil Junsu!_

_**PRAAAANGGGG!**_

_Kupukul cermin di hadapanku untuk kesekian kalinya di titik yang sama. Di titik yang menunjukkan wajah Junsu. Tak kupedulikan lagi tanganku yang basah entah karena air wastafel atau darah? Entahlah._

_Kudekatkan wajahku dengan cermin hingga kini keningku menyentuh permukaan cermin yang sudah tak jelas bentuknya karena beberapa bagiannya yang pecah dan jatuh entah kemana. _

_TAKK_

_TAKK_

_Kuketukkan beberapa kali keningku dengan kencang ke arah cermin yang sudah tak jelas bentuknya itu._

_Sosoknya sudah tidak ada._

_SRET_

_Kurasakan keningku yang seolah tergores sesuatu._

_Aku sadar itu pasti bagian cermin yang tajam dan menggores keningku. Tapi yang kurasakan sekarang bukanlah perih di keningku._

_Yang kurasakan saat ini hanyalah sesuatu sedang mengalir dari kening hingga pipiku, itu saja. Sama sekali tidak sakit aaupun perih. Justru sekarang ini dadaku yang terus-terusan berdenyut sakit. Seolah ada sesuatu yang menusuk dan membuat lubang yang semakin lama semakin besar di dadaku._

_Kunormalkan nafasku dan kembali kutegakkan tubuhku lagi dan melihat kearah bagian cermin yang kini sudah hancur akibat pukulanku._

_Dan kulihat masih ada sosok Junsu di tiap bagian kecil-kecil yang retak dan masih menempel di cermin._

"_AAARRRRGGGHHHHHH!"_

_Aku berteriak emosi dengan sepenuh tenaga lalu memukul berulang-ulang cermin tadi. Dengan kalap kupukul berulang-ulang bagian cermin yang sudah retak hingga kini tak ada lagi sosok Junsu yang terlihat. Well, tepatnya tak ada lagi cermin yang menempel disana. Semuanya hancur dan berjatuhan ke bawah._

"_AARRRRGGGGHHHHHH!" teriakku lagi. Kulampiaskan semua rasa sakit dan seesak di dadaku dengan berteriak-meski itu tak membantu sama sekali._

_DUK_

_Tubuhku melemas lalu merosot jatuh ke lantai. Aku tak sanggup lagi. Kuremas kepalaku dengan frustasi lalu kutarik rambutku kasar dan kupukul dada kiriku beberapa kali dengan kencang._

_Bukan. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti tubuhku sendiri._

_Kali ini aku hanya ingin meredakan sakit di dadaku. _

_Nyeri dan sesak yang kurasakan didadaku berkali lipat lebih terasa menyakitkan bila dibandingkan dengan kening dan tangan kananku yang terus mengeluarkan darah._

_Ah, aku bahkan baru sadar kalau tanganku berdarah._

_Kuhirup napas perlahan-lahan untuk menenangkan diriku. Aku sadar kalau aku tidak boleh terbawa emosi._

'_Tenangkan dirimu Park Yoochun'_

"_Berdarah yah?" bisikku sambil tertawa hambar tanpa suara. Menertawakan tingkah bodohku barusan._

_**BRRAAAAAKKKK**_

_Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara pintu yang didobrak dan sedetik kemudian seseorang mengguncangkan tubuhku._

"_YOOCHUN AH! Gwenchana? Apa yang terjadi eoh?" panggil manajerku, Inhwan hyung seraya mengecek keadaanku. _

"_Ck, aku baik2 saja hyung" sahutku sambil menyingkirkan tangannya yang memegangi pundakku._

"_Yah! Dengan kondisi kacau begitu kau masih bisa bilang tidak apa-apa hah?" seru suara berat yang tiba-tiba ikut masuk dan kuyakin itu suara Yoonseob ahjussi, sutradaraku di drama ini._

"_Bawa dia ke rumah sakit!" titah Yoonseob ahjussi pada Inhwan hyung yang segera saja memapah tubuhku ke mobil yang tadi kami gunakan untuk pergi kesini, lokasi syuting._

_Beruntung hari ini wartawan dilarang meliput proses syuting hingga tidak ada wartawan yang berkeliaran dan memberitakan kejadian tadi._

_Aku dan Inhwan hyung pun langsung masuk ke dalam mobil. Tanpa mempedulikan pandangan aneh orang-orang yang seolah mengatakan ada-bencana-apa-di-ruang-ganti-barusan._

_BRAK_

_Inhwan hyung langsung menutup pintu dengan sedikit membantingnya lalu buru-buru menyalakan mobil._

"_Jangan ke rumah sakit hyung" ujarku. Well, sejujurnya aku sedikit takut dengan pandangan publik. Bisa-bisa rating drama Rooftop Prince turun hanya karena kejadian ini. Dan selanjutnya aku akan diceramahi Jaejoong hyung._

"_Kau pikir siapa kau hingga menyuruhku eoh? Aku lebih tahu daripada kau Yoochun ah" balas Inhwan hyung dengan senyum mengejek. Ah, aku lupa kalau ia sudah beberapa tahun ini menjadi manajerku._

"_Ini. Bersihkan lukamu sendiri" ujar Inhwan hyung seraya menyodorkan kotak P3K padaku. Aku pun mengambil kain kasa dan cairan NaCl untuk membersihkan lukaku. Jangan tanya darimana aku tahu soal perawatan luka begini. Bagaimanapun, dulu saat masih di Amerika aku sering berkelahi._

"_Ashhh" erangku kain kasa dengan NaCl itu mengenai beberapa robekan di tanganku. Ash, luka seperih ini bagaimana bisa tadi tak terasa sama sekali? Rasanya perih, panas dan berdenyut-denyut di saat bersamaan._

"_Jangan lupa membersihkan luka di keningmu Chun ah" seru Inhwan hyung lagi sambil tetap menyetir. Ia sesekali memperhatikan beberapa robekan di tanganku dan bergidik ngeri._

"_Arraseo" sahutku cuek sambil melanjutkan aktivitasku membersihkan luka di keningku kali ini._

"_Pabo" sindir Inhwan hyung lagi. Namun kuabaikan sindirannya tadi dan mulai mengoleskan iodine ku luka-lukaku._

"_Masalah dengan Junsu?" tebak manajerku itu tepat sasaran. Ah, kumohon jangan bahas masalah ini lagi. Aku tidak ingin emosiku yang sudah normal jadi kacau lagi._

_TAK_

_Kuletakkan kasar botol iodine tadi ke dalam kotak P3K dan memasukkan kain kasa yang tadi sudah kupakai ke tempat sampah mini di bawah dashboard._

"_Ani. Oh ya hyung, tidak ada perban dan plester" balasku malas. Kutatap malas robekan disana-sini yang sekarang menghiasi permukaan tangan kananku. Berusaha menatap apa saja asal jangan menatap Inhwan hyung._

_Aku tidak mau membahasnya lagi._

"_Cepatlah berbaikan dengannya. Kau tahu, bukan hanya kau yang tersiksa. Junsu juga begitu. Aku belum membelinya. Lalu begitu sampai dorm kau harus langsung tutup lukamu dengan perban arra? Aku akan mengosongkan jadwalmu hingga lukamu pulih"_

"_Oh ya, Yoochun ah, kurasa kau belum tahu apa yang terjadi pada Junsu" ujar Inhwan hyung lagi. Namun aku pura-pura tidak mendengar dan justru menyibukkan diri dengan membuka twitter dari smartphoneku._

_Beberapa saat kemudian kudengar Inhwan hyung menghela napas saat melihat reaksiku. Well, sudahlah hyung._

_Apa yang terjadi pada Junsu? Tenang saja hyung. Sebentar lagi namja itu juga akan tersenyum lagi dan bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Kau hanya tidak tahu dia hyung_

_Aku mulai tertawa hambar didalam hati._

_Aku tak ingin mendengar namanya lagi._

_Aku juga tak ingin tau apapun lagi tentangnya._

_Aku lelah._

_~Yoochun POV END_

_._

_._

_._

_**OooOOOooO**_

_._

_._

_._

"_Aku pulang" sapa Yoochun malas begitu memasuki dorm JYJ._

"_Ah, selamat datang. Yoochun ah? Bukankah hari ini kau ada syuting sampai ma-Omo! Kenapa tangan dan keningmu eoh?" seru Jaejoong panik saat iris mata hitamnya menangkap luka yang belum terbalut di kening dan tangan kanan dongsaengnya itu._

"_Ani eopsso. Aku hanya terkena pecahan kaca hyung" elak Yoochun. Well, sedikit menutupi kebenaran eoh?_

"_Aish! Pabo! Apa yang terjadi eoh? Kalau Yunho melihatnya aku akan dimarahi habis-habisan dasar pabo! Aish, Ayo biar kubalut lukamu!" seru Jaejoong gemas lalu menyeret Yoochun ke ruang tengah. Tingkah hyung cantiknya yang heboh sendiri itu mau tak mau membuat Yoochun menyunggingkan senyum tipis, dan membuatnya melupakan emosi yang beberapa saat lalu meledak-ledak di hatinya._

_Setelah memastikan dongsaengnya sudah duduk manis di ruang tengah, namja cantik itu pun langsung bergegas mengambil kotak P3K di bupet yang berada di salah satu sisi ruangan._

"_Lukamu sudah kau bersihkan?"_

"_Ne. Hanya perlu dibalut perban hyung"_

"_Kubersihkan lagi ne? Aish, bagaimana bisa kau luka hingga seperti ini eoh? Ish!" gerutu Jaejoong sembari membersihkan luka Yoochun dengan larutan NaCl lalu mengoleskan iodine dan menutupnya dengan perban dan plester._

"_Cha! Sudah selesai. Aigu! Sudah jam 4! Setengah jam lagi aku harus sampai di gedung C-Jes!" panik Jaejoong begitu melihat jam di dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 lewat 5 menit padahal beberapa menit lagi manajer pribadi Jaejoong, Sungwoong, akan menjemputnya._

"_Tsk, kau cepatlah bersiap hyung! Sungwoong hyung biasanya menjemputmu 15 menit sebelum waktunya kan? Sisanya biar kubereskan" ujar Yoochun menenangkan hyung tertuanya itu._

"_Ok! Gomawo Chun ah!" balas Jaejoong sambil tersenyum sumringah lalu berlari ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap._

"_Aish.. Dia sudah seperti ummaku saja" komentar Yoochun sambil tersenyum simpul dan membereskan barang-barang yang berserakan._

_Drrrttt Drrrtttt Drrrrrttttt_

_Saat meletakkan kotak P3K di bupet, ponsel Yoochun yang berada di sakunya bergetar menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Refleks, namja cassanova itupun langsung mengambil smartphonenya dan mengangkat panggilan dari adiknya, Yoohwan._

"_Yoboseyo?"_

"_..."_

"_Kau sekarang di Korea? Lalu kau sekarang dimana Yoohwan ah?"_

"_..."_

"_Di rumah ahjumma Kim? Arraseo. Aku akan kesana nanti malam"_

"_..."_

"_Aniya. Tentu tidak. Hanya saja aku belum mandi. Hahaha. Ok, sampai nanti"_

_KLIK_

"_Telepon dari siapa Yoochun ah?" tanya Jaejoong yang kini sedang mengambil tasnya di sofa ruang tengah. Namja cantik itu juga sudah berganti pakaian untuk pergi ke gedung Cjes._

_"Kau berangkat sekarang hyung?" tanya Yoochun._

_"Ne. Sungwoong hyung sudah menungguku. Bisa gawat kalau dia sudah mengomel" celetuk Jaejoong sambil memakai sepatunya dan langsung meninggalkan dorm tanpa memberi salam._

_"Ckck, kasihan sekali nasibmu hyung hingga mendapat Sungwoong sebagai manajer pribadi. Sungwoong hyung memang cerewet" komentar Yoochun dalam hati lalu beranjak ke kamarnya. Dalam hatinya ia bersyukur mendapatkan Inhwan sebagai manajer pribadi dari Cjes, karena selain moodmaker yang baik, Inhwan juga sering bertingkah lucu seperti-_

_Junsu?_

_**DEG**_

_Yoochun meremas kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya yang terbalut perban. Namja cassanova itu menutup matanya beberapa detik untuk menetralkan emosinya. Oh well, sudah cukup ia melampiaskan emosinya dan jangan sampai hal tadi terulang lagi._

'_Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan kepalaku. Aish, sebaiknya aku tidur' batin Yoochun lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya-atau masih bisa disebut kamar mereka?_

_._

_._

_._

_**OooOOOooO**_

_._

_._

_._

_Junsu menghela napasnya beberapa kali. Napasnya masih terasa tak nyaman meski sudah hampir satu jam lalu ia selesai rekaman lagunya, I don't like love._

"_Nafasmu masih sesak Junsu ah?" tanya manajer pribadi Junsu, Chanhee, sembari berusaha memarkir mobil yang dipakainya bersama Junsu di parkiran dorm JYJ._

_~Author POV END_

_~Junsu POV_

"_Sudah lebih baik hyung" ujarku membalas pertanyaan Chanhee hyung dan tak lupa kuberikan senyum angel milikku. Yah, sedikit berbohong agar tak membuat orang lain cemas tidak apa-apa kan? Meski sebenarnya tenggorokanku masih terasa perih akibat menangis saat rekaman tadi. Tidak apa-apa, lebih baik begini daripada membuat orang lain khawatir kan?_

"_Segera bersihkan dirimu arra? Aku akan ke dorm setelah mendapatkan air jeruk hangat untukmu" ujar Chanhee hyung saat aku keluar dari mobil. Aku pun membalasnya dengan anggukkan singkat dan melenggang masuk ke dormku. Dorm yang sudah hampir 2 tahun kutinggali dengan Jaejoong dan Chun-_

_**DEG**_

_Ah, kupikir aku tidak boleh memanggilnya Chunnie lagi. Yap, Kim Junsu kau harus membiasakan diri memanggilnya dengan Yoochun._

_Park Yoochun..._

_Hahh.. Kenapa kau membuat hatiku sakit eoh?_

_Bukankah dulu kau bilang cinta tidak pernah menyakiti?_

"_Haaahh" kuhela napasku untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. Aku tak peduli dengan ucapan Jaejoong hyung kalau dengan menghela napas maka kebahagiaanku berkurang satu. _

_Toh, kebahagianku sudah seminggu ini hilang._

_**CEKLEK**_

_Kubuka pintu dorm dan melepaskan sepatu yang kupakai lalu kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki dorm yang terasa sepi. Apa Jaejoong hyung dan Chun-ah, maksudku Yoochun belum pulang?_

_Kulirik jam dinding yang berada di dorm. Jam 17.30. Jadi pantas saja dorm terasa gelap. Segera saja kunyalakan lampu di ruang tamu dan ruang tengah sebelum aku beranjak ke kamarku. Biar saja ruang lain gelap, lagipula nanti bisa kunyalakan setelah mandi._

_~Junsu POV END_

_~Yoochun POV_

_**CEKLEK**_

_Kudengar suara pintu kamar yang terbuka dan diikuti langkah kaki yang langsung menuju kamar mandi di kamarku, tepatnya kamarku dan Junsu._

_Aku berbaring membelakangi pintu sehingga tidak bisa melihat siapa yang masuk, namun suara langkah kaki yang sudah kuhafal di luar kepala itu pastilah milik Junsu. Aku yakin. Well, apa ia tidak menyadariku yang berbaring di ranjang kami?_

_Selalu saja tidak peka._

_Kuputuskan untuk tidak mengacuhkannya dan kembali menutup mata meski sejak tadi aku tidak bisa tidur._

_Lebih baik aku pura-pura tidak mendengar daripada harus mendengarkan suaranya yang akhirnya hanya membuatku muak._

_~Yoochun POV END_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

_**OooOOOooO**_

_**Sama kayak kemaren, minta komen yah? Author yang buta feel ini butuh kritik dan saran **_ keke..

_**Next, review corner! Kekekekkk, akane lagi suka bales2 komen nih #ngek**_

_ Kireina Yuki : Sippooo..~ Ini dilanjut hehe. Omonaa.. mianhe *bows* aku emang jarang buka twitter *bows again* ASAP aku folback, btw jongmal kamsahamnida buat reviewnya yah.. _ *poppo hagu*_

_ Machiko Kobayashi : nyaann!~ gapapa jadi YooSu Shipper..! kekekek.. Couple paling innocent XP, gumawo uda reviewww :*_

_Reizakov : hehe, omoo.. Junsu emang imut.. omo, dy juga cantik loh *lirik tarantallegra* omonaaa... mantep deh pokoknya Suie mah! *digorok Yoochun* keke, thanks reciewnya yaa :*_

_ Shim Shia : kekeke, tepatnya akane ini YunJae YooSu MinKyu shipper kekeke AKTF~ Gumawo uda review :D_

_ Iino Sayuri : mianhe gabisa updet kilat *bow* hikes. Tugas kuliah menumpuk dan cucian pun juga begitu #ngek _

_Huwee, gumawo for review n juga favenya!~ *poppo*_

_ Zy : keke, ini diLANJUT ^_^ hehe, couple paling adem ini emang sxx harus punya 'masalah' yah? Hihi *dibantai* gumawo udah review :*_

_ PutryBoo : omo eonniiee, huwee XD_

_YooSu gitu2 juga kadang 'terbuka' loh eonn.. #PLAK_

_ Illuminati-Cho Seo Ryun : YEAH! YooSu is REAAALL~~~_

_Always itu mah.. wah jangan nangis dong, kan di part ini udah happy (JS : begini happy thor? *senyum innocent sambil ngacungin samurai*)_

_Gumawo udah review :*_

_ 0704Minnie : keke, YooSu berantem dulu lah sxx, kan mereka adem ayem terus(?) *author sableng* oya, gumawo udah review chingu! *poppo*_

_ Diitactorlove : huwee, jangan mewek eonniiee.. di part ini udah rada happy kan? Hehehe.. *PLAK _

_Ugh~ Saeng kangen eonni.. *hug*_

_ therany : hehe, ini dilanjuuutt.. tentu saja, akane dalam rangka melestarikan(?) ff YooSu nih #NGEK_

_Abis ff yoosu sedikit sekali T_T *mendadak mewek*_

_ oryzasativa : duh baca nama chingu berasa belajar biologi lagii XD hehe.._

_FF di chapter ini aku belah(?)_ jadi 2 part.. huwee, mian nee.. abisnya kebanyakan.. sekalian nyamain di FB juga =_+

Kim JaeNa aeyga of YooSu : huweee!~ ANGEL SMILE!~~ senyum turunan dari Junsu-jumma~~ kekekeke..

Wohooo~~ ada anak YooSu! Mana nih anak YooNe(YoochunxAkane) *dibacok Junsu*

_Ah, abisnya umpa Na baik2 terus sih u,u_

_Makanya sekali-sekali berantem biar makin cinta(?).. hehe, kan makin sering kontak 'batin' bakal tambah cinta :P Oya maaf gak updet kilat *bow* akane lagi dikejar deadline tugas *sigh* Gumawo udah review Nacchi!~ hehe #asalmanggil *digeplak*_

_ Nekoikoi : wkwkwk, ini disiksa(?)nya sama rata gak sih? Kekeke_

_Yoochun emang sebagai seme harusnya lebih menderita yah =_= ngalah dikit ama uke. Ckck_

_Mungkin part trakhir Yoochun disiksa(?) deh. Keke *smirk*_

_Gumawo for review :*_

_ noona sj : saya juga cinta YooSu.. YooSu is REAAALLL~~~ *kibar kolor Yoochun* #PLAK_

_ nobinobi : aiguu, jangan salah chingu.. YooSu itu HOT-nya tuh diem2.. *lirik YooSu yang keselek microphone* #plak_

_Mereka kan gg mau ter-expose x ckckck, sekalinya HOT ntar Junsu gabisa jalan sebulan #PLAK_

_Gumawo udah review yaa :*_

_ Yunjae's daughter : yyaayy.. YooSu juga my 2nd fave pairing *cipok YooSu*_

_Keke, berhubung Yunjae my 1ST fave couple, jadi yaa~ mesti ikuut.._

_Keke, tapi entah nih MinKyu ikut ato nggak *dicekekMinKyu*_

_Thanks udah revieeww :*_

_ papam : sudah lanjut papaaaamm! Anooo.. maaf gak kilaat~ hikes. Semoga memuaskan chapter ini yaa :*_

_Thanks udah revieewww yaa papaamm *cubit pipi*_

_ shim riska : YooSu emang asalnya akur kok.. hehe, tapi gatau kelanjutannya deh *dicekek Yoochun ama Junsu*_

_Hehe, maaf gabisa kilat *bow_

_Trus juga makasih udah review chingu ah :*_

_**WITH A GREAT BIG HUG AND A KISS FROM ME TO YOU**__*nyanyi ala barney*_

_**THANKS FOR READING**_

_**See You in the Last Chapter **__*lambai2 kutang mommy*___


	3. Chapter 2B

**Tired to Love You**

**Author : Saya, FF ini murni milik saya^_^**

**Length : 2b of 2****c**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Drama, canon!fic, AT**

**Warning : BL, Typo(s) berserakan.**

**Disclaimer : GOD**

**Character : Please find yourself^^**

**A/N : Semoga masih inget akane ne? Hihi, akane mutusin wat nyelesein ff2 akane dulu sebelum brenti total^ ^**

Oyah, bagian dari dialog atau narasi yang di**bold** berarti fakta yah! Xixi, fakta siapa aja itu? selamat mencari tau!~

Dan maaf, berhubung pas akane mau upload full sekaligus, jadinya error, makanya dibelah dua lagi ne? maaf ngebingungin

**Okay, Happy reading and-**

**^Hope You'll Like It^**

**OooOOOooO**

_**Previous Part.**_

_Park Yoochun..._

_Kenapa kau membuatku sakit eoh?_

_Bukankah cinta tidak pernah menyakiti?_

"Haaahh" kuhela napasku untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. Aku tak peduli dengan ucapan Jaejoong hyung kalau dengan menghela napas maka kebahagiaanku berkurang satu.

Toh, kebahagianku sudah seminggu ini hilang.

CEKLEK

Kubuka pintu dorm dan melepaskan sepatu yang kupakai lalu kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki dorm yang terasa sepi. Apa Jaejoong hyung dan Chun-ah, maksudku Yoochun belum pulang?

Kulirik jam dinding yang berada di dorm. Jam 17.30. Jadi pantas saja dorm terasa gelap. Segera saja kunyalakan lampu di ruang tamu dan ruang tengah sebelum aku beranjak ke kamarku. Biar saja ruang lain gelap, lagipula nanti bisa kunyalakan setelah mandi.

~Junsu POV END

~Yoochun POV

CEKLEK

Kudengar suara pintu kamar yang terbuka dan diikuti langkah kaki yang langsung menuju kamar mandi di kamarku, tepatnya kamarku dan Junsu.

Aku berbaring membelakangi pintu sehingga tidak bisa melihat siapa yang masuk, namun suara langkah kaki yang sudah kuhafal di luar kepala itu pastilah milik Junsu. Aku yakin. Well, apa ia tidak menyadariku yang berbaring di ranjang kami?

_Selalu saja tidak peka._

Kuputuskan untuk tidak mengacuhkannya dan kembali menutup mata meski sejak tadi aku tidak bisa tidur.

Lebih baik aku pura-pura tidak mendengar daripada harus mendengarkan suaranya yang akhirnya hanya membuatku muak.

_~Yoochun POV END_

_._

_._

_Tired To Love You Chapter 2B_

_._

_._

_~Junsu POV_

"Aish, mataku masih bengkak!" rutukku pelan sembari menatap lekat-lekat bayanganku pada cermin di kamar mandi. **Menangis saat rekaman I Don't Like Love** hanya karena aku mengingat kalau lagu itu untuk drama Yoochun dan wanita lain? Benar-benar bodoh!

"Ck, jelek sekali!" keluhku sekali lagi.

Sedetik kemudian, tanpa kuperintahkan otakku secara otomatis memikirkan Yoochun lagi.

_Lagi-lagi dia.._

Sudah seminggu ini hubunganku dengannya menggantung. Apa akan begini terus?

Apa dia masih menganggap kalau kami masih ada hubungan?

Atau...

**NYUT**

Memikirkannya saja membuat dadaku sesak, perutku lagi-lagi seperti diaduk kasar.

Aish, baiklah. Sudah kuputuskan kalau aku akan memperjelas hubungan kami secepatnya.

Setidaknya jika memang kami berpisah, aku takkan terganggu lagi dengan sifat easygoing-nya dengan wanita lain.

**DEG**

**NYUT**

_Berpisah?_

Oh Tuhan, aku tidak kuat. Aku tidak sanggup membayangkan kalau aku berpisah dengan Yoochun.

_Aish!_ Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan, berusaha menepis kemungkinan terburuk yang barusan singgah di kepalaku.

Aku pun masuk kedalam bath tub yang sudah terisi penuh dengan air hangat. Ah, air hangat seperti ini selalu berhasil membuatku rileks. Setidaknya aku bisa lepas dari pikiran-pikiran yang membuatku penat untuk beberapa saat.

Setelah beberapa menit berendam di air panas, aku pun membersihkan diriku dan langsung memakai handuk untuk menutupi pinggang hingga lututku. Setelahnya aku keluar dari kamar mandi.

Dan saat aku keluar kamar mandi, hal yang membuatku kaget setengah mati adalah Yoochun yang tiba-tiba saja ada di kamarku-aish ralat, ini masih kamar kami berdua.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia tidur disini.

Sejak kami bertengkar waktu itu kami memang tidak pernah tidur bersama lagi.

**DEG**

Ah, benar juga.. Jangankan tidur bersama, menyapaku saja tidak pernah.

Yoochun tetap dengan posisinya yang berbaring di ranjang dan membelakangiku, seolah tidak mau bertemu pandang denganku. Padahal aku tahu pasti kalau ia sadar dengan keberadaanku.

_Aku tahu ia sedang tidak tidur karena pola nafasnya.. ia memang tidak sedang tidur dan aku yakin itu._

Kutatap sosok tubuh tegapnya yang masih saja berbaring membelakangiku.

Aku tahu_.._

_Punggung tegap yang membelakangiku itu masih sama._

_Rambut hitam itu.._

_Bahkan tubuhnya pun masih sama.._

_Yang berbeda hanyalah sekarang hubungan kami._

Aish, kutepis pikiran-pikiran negatif yang bermunculan di kepalaku dan segera mengambil pakaian lalu memakainya.

_Pada kondisi biasa, Yoochun pasti akan menyerangku begitu melihatku seperti ini. Namun kali ini melihatku pun ia enggan._

**NYUT**

Aku meringis pelan saat tiba-tiba kurasakan rasa sesak dan pedih yang sudah familiar bagiku selama seminggu belakangan ini. Kau tahu? Seperti saat dadamu ditusuk beberapa benda panjang dan tajam yang menembus dada hingga punggungmu.

Kali ini kukuatkan diriku untuk menaiki ranjang dan duduk bersila didekat Yoochun yang membelakangiku. Sudah kuputuskan, aku tidak akan lari. Seburuk apapun kemungkinannya bagi hubungan kami, akan kuhadapi.

"Y-Yoochun ah.." panggilku pelan. Aish, lidahku terasa kelu. Bahkan sulit sekali mengucapkan kata-kata singkat itu!

"Hm" balasnya singkat. Astaga, aku benar-benar bingung harus mengatakan apa. A-aku takut.

"Aku-Aku ingin.." kata-kataku terputus, rasanya aku tidak bisa mengucapkan kata berikutnya.

"Aku ingin memperjelas hubungan kita" ucapku pelan dan langsung menundukkan wajahku.

Cukup, sudah cukup. Mataku panas, dadaku sesak, dan perutku seperti ditekan keras oleh sesuatu. Aku benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang.

Menanyakan hal sensitif ini membuatku cengeng..

Kim Junsu kau menyedihkan.

_~Junsu POV END_

_._

_._

_._

_~Author POV_

Yoochun tersentak begitu mendengar ucapan Junsu barusan. Meski Junsu mengatakannya dengan pelan, ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas perkataan dari kekasihnya itu.

Yoochun pun bangkit duduk dan menghadap balik Junsu yang kini menundukkan keepalanya dalam-dalam. Namja cassanova itu memicingkan matanya sebentar lalu menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yoochun dingin. Dalam kepalanya namja cassanova ini tak habis pikir kenapa justru Junsu menanyakan hal tadi. Padahal ia berharap Junsu akan paham sendiri kesalahannya dan mengubah sifatnya, bukan justru menanyakan hal sensitif di saat sensitif seperti ini.

Apa namja imut didepannya ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka setelah semua yang terjadi?

Junsu mengangkat kepalanya sebentar dan menatap Yoochun dengan pandangan bingung. Matanya membesar saat ia melihat perban yang melekat di kening serta tangan kanan namja cassanova didepannya itu. Ia menatap Yoochun dengan tatapan terkejut, bingung, khawatir serta tak percaya.

Junsu mengulurkan tangannya hendak menyentuh perban yang melekat di kening Yoochun, "Keningmu-"

SRET

Namun langsung ditepis oleh Yoochun.

"Kenapa sekarang kau menanyakan hal ini?" potong Yoochun. Namun kali ini dengan intonasi yang makin menyudutkan Junsu.

Junsu terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan yang menyudutkannya. Ia berhenti menatap Yoochun lalu memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Namja imut itu tak sanggup balas memandang Yoochun yang kini menatapnya tajam dan dingin, tatapan yang seolah-olah mengintimidasi Junsu.

_**Doushite kimi o suki ni natte shimatta n darou (Why did I fall in love with you? )**_

"Aku lelah" ujar Junsu pelan sambil membuka matanya lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras, berusaha menahan air mata yang entah sejak kapan sudah terbendung di matanya. Tangan kirinya terkepal dan mencengkeram bed cover dengan erat.

_**Donna ni toki ga nagarete mo (No matter how much time passes)**_

"Mwo?" ujar Yoochun sambil menautkan alisnya, namun masih tetap memandang Junsu dengan tatapan mengintimidasi seperti tadi.

_**Kimi wa zutto koko ni iru to omotteta no ni (I thought you would always be here)**_

"Aku lelah Yoochun ah. Aku lelah bersamamu" kata Junsu lagi dengan suara semakin pelan, namun masih dapat terdengar jelas bagi Yoochun.

_~Author POV END_

_._

_._

_._

_~Yoochun POV_

_**Demo kimi ga eranda no wa chigau michi (But you chose a different path)**_

"Wae?" balasku singkat. Entah kenapa begitu Junsu berkata tadi, dadaku berdenyut sakit. Rasanya seperti ada jutaan galon air dingin yang dituang ke permukaan perut dan dadaku ku hingga rasanya sangat sesak.

_**Doushite kimi ni nani mo tsutaerarenakattan darou (Why couldn't I convey to you )**_

Junsu lelah dengan hubungan kami?

'Bukankah yang harusnya lelah disini itu aku? What the? Bagaimana bisa ia bilang ia lelah sementara sikapnya selalu begitu?' batinku tak habis pikir.

_**Mainichi maiban tsunotteku omoi (Every day, every night, the growing thoughts )**_

"..."

Junsu terdiam, tak membalas pertanyaanku barusan. Membuatku makin muak. Hell! Kim Junsu kau benar2 membuatku kehabisan kesabaran kali ini.

_**Afuredasu kotoba wakatteta no ni (The words begin to flow)**_

"Sudahlah Su. Aku akan keluar menemui Yoohwan saja. Dan asal kau tahu, aku juga lelah menghadapimu. Aku lelah melihat sikap polos yang kau tunjukkan, seakan-akan tidak ada yang terjadi setelah kau berulang kali menghancurkan hatiku. Ku berkali-kali mengatakan kau jatuh cinta pada wanita lain didepanku! Tidak bisakah kau sedikit saja mengerti aku? Aku memang bukan namja yang pantas untuk seorang Xiah yang sebentar lagi akan debut dengan album barunya. Tetapi aku sudah berusaha Su. Tidakkah kau melihatku?" ujarku panjang lebar. Jujur, aku kecewa.

_**Mou todokanai (But they won't reach you)**_

Kau memang tidak sensitif Su.

_**Hajimete deatta sono hi kara (Since the day that I met you )**_

Aku langsung menghela napas keras-keras dan beranjak keluar kamar. Lebih lama berada didalam kamar yang sama dengan Junsu akan membuat kontrol emosiku kacau!

_**Kimi o shitte ita kiga shitanda (I felt like I knew you)**_

"Hiks-aku lelah. Aku juga merasa lelah Yoochun ah."ujar Junsu pelan disela isak tangisnya persis sebelum aku menyentuh gagang pintu kamar kami.

_**Amari ni shizen ni tokekonde shimatta futari (We melted together so naturally )**_

"Kau tau berapa kali aku menangis karena-hiks, melihatmu dengan yeoja lain di semua dramamu? Kau bahkan tidak memikirkan perasaanku?" kali ini ia membentakku.

_**Doko e iku no ni mo issho de (Wherever we would go, together )**_

Cukup, kesabaranku habis sekarang.

_**Kimi ga iru koto ga touzen de (Needing you is a natural thing )**_

"KALAU KAU TIDAK SUKA SAAT AKU BERSAMA MEREKA, LALU KENAPA KAU MENGATAKAN KAU JATUH CINTA PADA SEMUA WANITA ITU HAH?" teriakku frustasi.

Tubuh Junsu menegang saat mendengar teriakanku tadi. Tangisannya berhenti sebentar lalu ia menatapku nanar.

Well, aku tidak tahu apa yang merasukiku hingga melakukan ini, hanya saja saat ini aku ingin melampiaskan semuanya.

Aku ingin matanya terbuka.

Aku ingin ia mengerti.

Aku ingin dia mengerti karena itulah hal yang mengikat kami. Rasa saling mengerti antara pasangan adalah hal mutlak yang diperlukan.

_**Bokura wa futari de otona ni natte kita (The two of us became adults together )**_

Junsu tidak membalas ucapanku. Justru sekarang ia menangis dan terisak makin keras hingga kesulitan membalas ucapanku tadi.

_**Demo kimi ga eranda no wa chigau michi (But you chose a different path)**_

"Haahh" kuhela napasku lagi dan-

BRAAAAKK

segera keluar dari kamar kami. Well, sebaiknya aku menemui Yoohwan. Kurasa itu lebih baik daripada harus menunggu Junsu berhenti menangis dan menjawab ucapanku. Jadi dia bisa punya waktu untuk memikirkan ucapanku tadi.

_**Doushite kimi o suki ni natte shimattandarou (Why did I fall in love with you?)**_

Supaya Junsuku punya waktu, terutama untuk memikirkan semua kesalahannya,

dan bukan untuk mempertanyakan hubungan kami.

_Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya, aku hanya ingin dia mengerti apa yang kurasakan._

Aku hanya ingin dia mengerti.

_~Yoochun POV END_

_._

_._

_._

**OooOOOooO**

.

.

.

_Author POV_

BRAAAAKK

Suara pintu kamar yang dibanting langsung menyadarkan Junsu bahwa sekarang namja imut sendirian dikamar minimalis tersebut.

Sendirian...

_**Donna ni toki ga nagarete mo (No matter how much time passes)**_

"Aku hanya ingin kau mengerti perasaanku Chunnie, hanya itu-hiks. Aku tidak ingin-hiks terus-terusan merasa sakit saat kau-hiks bersama yeoja lain. Itu menyakitiku. Aku ingin kau mengerti-hiks hal itu. Kumohon, tetaplah disampingku"

_**Kimi wa zutto koko ni iru to omotteta no ni (I thought you would always be here)**_

Junsu menekan dadanya lalu menangis dalam diam. Tenggorokannya terasa sangat panas dan perih disaat bersamaan hingga membuatnya tak bisa lagi mengeluarkan isakannya saat menangis.

Junsu memegangi lehernya yang makin terasa pedih hingga terasa mencekik.

_**Mou kaerenai (But you won't come back) **_

_**Paused : Doushitte Kimi Wo Suki Ni Shimattandarou -Toho5hinki**_

Ah, sepertinya kau terlalu banyak menangis Junsu ah..

_Gwenchana, asal kau tidak membuat pita suaramu tegang hingga tak bisa berbicara seperti dulu lagi ne?_

.

.

.

**OooOOOooO**

.

.

.

"Yah! Yah! Tidak bisakah kau berhenti bermuka muram didepan dongsaeng tampanmu yang baru saja tiba di Korea ini hyung?" kata Yoohwan sambil berpura-pura kesal pada hyung satu-satunya itu. Pasalnya, disaat Yoohwan sedang bercerita tentang ahjumma mereka yang akan mengajaknya ke makam appa mereka justru Yoochun sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dan tidak mendengarkannya.

"Y-ye? Apa yang kau bilang tadi Yoohwan ah?" sahut Yoochun begitu sadar dari lamunannya tadi.

Yoohwan memutar bola matanya jengah.

'Ck, darimana saja kau hyung' batin Yoohwan sebal.

"Kau tidak fokus hyung.", desis Yoohwan tidak sabar. Masih dengan bibir yang tertekuk kebawah.

"Hmpht!"

Yoochun menahan tawanya saat ia melihat dongsaengnya itu memanyunkan bibirrnya manja. Hey, kau tahu? Park Yoohwan itu amat sangat tidak pantas untuk menekuk bibirnya dan bersikap sebal namun juga imut (tapi gagal) disaat bersamaan.

Yang pantas melakukan itu hanya Junsu!

NYUT

Tubuh Yoochun menegang saat merasakan sebilah pisau tembus pandang menusuk dan mengaduk dada serta perutnya saat pikirannya melayang pada Junsu.

Junsu...

'Shit!'

'Kenapa pikiranku tak pernah lepas dari Junsu eoh? Aish!'

"-ung? Hyung? Yoochun hyung!", panggil Yoohwan setengah berteriak sembari melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya di wajah Yoochun. Tak peduli dengan tatapan aneh dari pengunjung lain di kafe tersebut. Namun apa yang dilakukan Yoohwan tadi sukses mengembalikan Yoochun ke alam sadarnya.

"Ne?", tanya Yoochun lagi setelah melamun lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Haissshhh.. What's wrong with you hyung? Does anything matter?", tanya Yoohwan lagi. Namun kali ini dengan nada khawatir yang tersirat jelas.

Yoochun tersenyum pahit, berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya yang kacau dan berkata, "Aniya-".

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku hyung.", potong Yoohwan sebelum hyungnya itu sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Yoochun terkesiap.

Namja cassanova itu terdiam sambil menatap wajah serius adiknya selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan nafasnya keras-keras.

"Hahhh.. Arraseo, kau memang adikku. Akan kuceritakan.", imbuh Yoochun lalu mengacak rambut Yoohwan dengan sayang.

"Eh hyung, kau mematikan handphonemu ya? Tadi aku tidak bisa menghubungimu"

~Author POV END

.

.

.

**OooOOOooO**

~Flashback

~Junsu POV

.

.

"_**Umma, umma tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku lagi. Semua penderitaan umma sudah berakhir. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia, dan rumah yang umma impikan yang umma gambar itu tidak usah digambar lagi. Karena aku akan memberikan satu rumah kepada umma saat aku sudah mendapatkan uang yang cukup banyak. Umma harus percaya pada anakmu ini ya. I love you mom**__" _

_._

_._

_._

"_Umma! Aku diterima di SM! Aku akan debut dan menjadi artis terkenal!"_

_._

_._

_._

_Sakit.._

_Umma, tenggorokanku perih..._

"_**Kamu tidak boleh bernyanyi lagi**__" ujar dokter yang perrtama kali merawatku._

_Umma tersenyum hambar lalu memelukku sambil terisak pelan._

_Umma menangis, dan lagi-lagi karena aku._

"_Junsu chagi, tenang ne? Umma akan mencari dokter lain yang lebih baik untukmu sayang. Umma yakin kau akan bisa bicara dan bernyanyi lagi", ujar umma masih sambil memelukku._

"_**Umma, apakah Tuhan itu benar-benar ada?"**_

.

.

.

"_Tuhan.. kumohon kembalikan suaraku"_

"_Hiks.. AAAAHHHHKKKKKK!"_

"_**Hentikan Junsu ah! Dengan berteriak begitu kau justru membuat kondisi suaramu tambah parah!"**_

"_Junho ya.. hiks"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Dia Park Yoochun yang akan debut bersama kalian ne? Baik-baik dengannya arra? Aku akan kembali lagi nanti"_

"_**Annyeong, Park Yoochun imnida. Senang berkenalan dengan-"**_

"_**Kau pasti curang! Aku butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untuk debut, sedangkan kau? Cih, kau pasti curang kan? Mengaku saja!"**_

"_**A-aku tidak-"**_

"_**Berhenti bicara! Aku benci orang yang curang!"**_

_._

_._

_._

"_**Yoochun ah, maafkan aku ne? Mulai sekarang kita teman!"**_

"_**Thank you so much!"**_

"_Yah, jangan memelukkua dan juga jangan senyum-senyum begitu, kau seperti ahjussi-ahjussi mesum tau!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_**Saat kau demam tinggi justru aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan Yunho hyung yang menolongmu, mianhae ne?"**_

"_Gwenchana, kau menemaniku sekarang pun aku sudah sangat senang Yoochun ah"_

"_Junsu ah, mungkin ini bukan saat yang tepat. Tapi saranghae! Aku berjanji mulai saat ini akan selalu menjagamu"_

"_Hiks"_

"_Y-yaaahh! Kenapa kau menangis eoh?"_

"_Hiks, nado. Nado saranghae Yoochun ah"_

_._

_._

_._

"_**Aku ingin memesani cincin**__ untuk pacarku"_

"_Model apa yang anda inginkan Tuan?"_

"_Err-model cincin untuk pasangan saja?"_

"_Bagaimana dengan ini Tuan? __**Bvlgari ini merupakan cincin untuk tunangan, **__lalu cartieryang ini merupakan cincin untuk pasangan yang sudah menikah"_

"_Oh, oke aku beli yang itu sepasang ne?"_

"_Bvlgari Tuan? Baiklah akan saya catat pesanan anda"_

_._

_._

_._

"_**Diantara para member, Yoochun harus ada dan tidak bisa kutinggalkan."**_

_._

_._

_._

"_**Junsu ah, aku tidak bisa melakukan ini lagi. Rasanya tiap hari menjadi artis makin terasa sangat sulit. Aku tidak sanggup lagi"**_

"_**Chunnie ah, kalau kau tidak bisa melakukan ini lagi, maka aku juga tidak akan bisa bertahan"**_

"_..."_

"_Chunnie?"_

"_Hiks, gumawo Suie. Aku akan bertahan untukmu. Aku akan berusaha lagi"_

_._

_._

_._

"_**Junsu ah! Ayo kita berpose Titanic!"**_

"_M-mwo? Maksudmu?"_

"_Aish, maksudku melakukan pose seperti Jack dan Rose di film Titanic!"_

"_Mwooo? Aish! A-aku malu Chunnie ah!"_

"_Sudahlah ayo!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Chunnie! Lihat ini!"_

"_Mwo?__** JunChun Shipper? Ahahaha"**_

"_Yah! Kenapa tertawa? Bukankah aku bisa jadi seme kalau begitu?"_

"_Hahaha, Suie baby, meski kau mempunyai abs tetap saja aku seme. Semua orang tahu itu"_

"_Ish"_

"_Sudahlah baby. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan membentuk abs juga"_

_._

_._

_._

"_**Saat memakai cincin ini, aku seperti merasa damai dan lebih rileks"**_

"_Ahaha, ini dari Junsu"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Aigoo! Park Yoochun apa yang ada di pikiranmu eoh? Kenapa kau __**melamar**__ku?"_

"_Wae? Aku melamarmu karena aku mencintaimu kan"_

"_T-tapi tadi itu kita __**siaran di radio**__ dan-"_

"_Gwenchana, aku hanya ingin mengumumkan pada seluruh dunia kalau kau milikku"_

"_Aish!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Kenapa kau repot-repot datang ke tempat syutingku hanya untuk membawakan makanan eoh?"_

"_Gwenchana, __**aku akan melakukan apapun selama bisa membantumu Chunnie. Jadi cameo di drama ini juga tidak apa-apa**__!"_

"_Suie... Gumawo..."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Yah! Kim Junsu! Bisa-bisanya kau membelikan pizza dari minsarang untuk Yoochun padahal aku saja belum pernah kau belikan!"_

"_Anoo.. Bukan begitu Eunhyuk-"_

"_Wajar kan kalau Junsu membelikan pizza untuk namjachingunya"_

"_Aish! Jaejoong hyunggg!"_

"_Ahaha"_

_._

_._

_._

"_**Dahi Yoochun luas~~!"**_

"_**Butt Junsu besar~~~"**_

_**BLUSH**_

"_A-aish!"_

.

.

.

"_Uhuk.. Uhukk.. Aish, tenggorokanku gatal!"_

"_Gwenchana hm?"_

"_Ugh, Chunnie ah. __**Temani aku di dorm ne? Tenggorokanku benar-benar gatal dan perih**__"_

"_Arraseo. Akan kubilang pada Yunho hyung kalau __**kita tidak ikut minum setelah acara iniselesai**__"_

.

.

.

"_**Ummaku bilang kalau ia ingin punya menantu yang beragama kristen, pintar bermain piano dan juga punya sanggar senam"**_

"_Kalau begitu itu aku"_

"_Percaya diri sekali. Hey, jangan lupa kalau ummaku juga ingin menantunya punya sanggar senam"_

"_Itu tidak penting. Lagipula tubuhku sudah bagus kok"_

"_Ck"_

~Junsu POV END

.

.

.

~Author POV

Junsu meringis kencang saat merasa kepalanya makin pusing, kenangan-kenangan di masa lalu saat ia bersama Yoochun dan melakukan berbagai macam hal mulai berputar-putar di kepalanya dan membuatnya makin pusing.

"Ahkhh..." Junsu kembali memegangi tenggorokannya yang makin lama makin terasa pedih dan sakit.

"Uhk.. Uhukk" Junsu terbatuk dengan amat sangat pelan dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah yang langsung mengenai permukaan tangannya.

'Sakit... Umma, rasanya perih... Panas...' keluh Junsu dalam hati.

Junsu menarik sebagian rambutnya kencang-kencang hingga beberapa diantaranya rontok saking namja imut itu tak tahan dengan perih yang ia alami di tenggorokannya, berharap rasa sakit di tenggorokannya akan mereda dan berkurang meski sedikit.

CEKLEK

"Junsu ah, apa kau tidur? Kubawakan air jeruk supaya tenggorokanmu-ASTAGA! Junsuuu ah?"

Nafas Junsu mulai putus-putus seiring dengan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan di tenggorokannya. Junsu bahkan sudah tidak bisa mendengar teriakan dan sadar saat Chanhee-manajernya- mengguncangkan pelan tubuhnya.

Semuanya terlanjur gelap bagi Junsu. Namun namja imut itu sempat tersenyum hambar selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya menutup matanya.

'_Jika kau tak sanggup, maka aku juga begitu. Lalu bagaimana kalau aku yang tidak sanggup menjalani hubungan kita?'_


	4. Chapter 2C

**Author : Saya, FF ini murni milik saya^_^**

**Length : 2b of 2****c**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Drama, canon!fic, AT**

**Warning : BL, Typo(s) berserakan.**

**Disclaimer : GOD**

**Character : Please find yourself^^**

**A/N : Semoga masih inget akane ne? Hihi, akane mutusin wat nyelesein ff2 akane dulu sebelum brenti total^ ^**

Oyah, bagian dari dialog atau narasi yang di**bold** berarti fakta yah! Xixi, fakta siapa aja itu? selamat mencari tau!~

Dan maaf, berhubung pas akane mau upload full sekaligus, jadinya error, makanya dibelah dua lagi ne? maaf ngebingungin

**Okay, Happy reading and-**

**^Hope You'll Like It^**

**OooOOOooO**

"Jadi..." ujar Yoohwan menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Sudah kuputuskan untuk membiarkannya sendiri dulu untuk berpikir. Kau tahu Yoohwan ah, aku sama sekali tidak ingin berpisah dengannya. Aku cuma-"

"Kau cuma ingin dia mengerti kesalahannya dan berubah. Kau ingin dia mengerti maksudmu melakukan semua itu kan Hyung?" potong Yoohwan untuk yang kesekian kalinya selama Yoochun bercerita. Well, sepertinya dongsaeng dari namja bersuara baritone itu begitu mengerti hyungnya.

Yoochun mengangguk dan tersenyum samar.

Seperti pikirannya, menceritakan masalahnya pada Yoohwan bukanlah ide buruk.

Yoohwan sangat mengerti dirinya.

_Tidak seperti Junsu._

Yoochun tersenyum pahit untuk kesekian kalinya saat menyadari hal tersebut.

"Hyung." Panggil Yoohwan setelah mereka berdua diam beberapa saat.

"Hm?"

Yoohwan tersenyum sambil menatap manik mata Yoochun, "Kalau Junsu bersikap begitu, kupikir dia tidak mengerti tujuanmu mendiamkannya selama beberapa hari ini, Hyung.."

Yoochun menautkan alisnya, berusaha memahami arah pembicaraan adiknya itu.

"Lalu?" tanya Yoochun penasaran.

"Lebih baik kau memberitahunya hyung. Jelaskan padanya maksud semua tindakanmu. Dan minta maaflah pada Junsu. Karena dalam hal ini kau juga salah.", terang Yoohwan.

Yoochun membelalakan matanya tak percaya begitu mendengar penuturan Yoohwan barusan.

"Mwoo? Aku salah? Apa maksudmu?" seru Yoochun keras dengan disertai tatapan tak percaya.

Yoohwan tersenyum simpul melihat reaksi hyungnya itu. Ah, hal ini sudah bisa ia perkirakan. Dalam masalahnya dengan Junsu kali ini Yoochun memang mengedepankan ego daripada nalarnya.

"Hyung.. Tidakkah kau sadar? Junsu hyung memang polos. Dan kalau ia sampai berkata begitu, berarti ia bingung hyung. Dia bingung dengan sikapmu. Junsu yang bisa mengerti maksud tindakanmu itu hanya asumsimu saja" ujar Yoohwan dengan kepala dingin. Bermaksud memancng emosi Yoochun agar dia sadar dengan tindakannya.

"Dia pasti mengerti dengan maksudku mendiamkannya selama ini" elak Yoochun tidak terima.

"Kau berbicara seolah mengerti jalan pikirannya hyung"

DEG

"A-aku.. Tentu saja aku tahu Park Yoohwan" balas Yoochun kikuk, namun tetap kukuh dengan pendiriannya.

"Lalu, apa kau tahu apa yang Junsu hyung pikirkan saat dia meneriakkan kata cinta untuk semua gadis itu? Jangan gunakan egomu hyung. Ego tidak bisa memberimu solusi"

DEG

"Aku..-"

"Kau tidak tahu kan? Aku yakin sekali Junsu hyung belum pernah mengatakannya padamu. Junsu hyung juga begitu hyung. Ia takkan mengerti kalau kau sendiri tidak mengatakannya" ujar Yoohwan lagi.

Yoochun menelan ludahnya. _Speechless_. Ia benar-benar _clueless _dan tidak bisa membantah ucapan Yoohwan.

Karena semua yang dikatakan Yoohwan barusan memang benar.

Well, akhirnya kau mengakui semua itu. Ah, dan kurasa ini skakmat untukmu Yoochun ah.

Lalu Yoohwan?

Namja yang tak kalah tampan dari Yoochun itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti melihat hyungnya tak mampu membalas kata-katanya lagi.

'Akhirnya kau sadar hyung' batin Yoohwan dengan senyum yang tetap tersungging di bibirnya.

"Aku-_aish_! Aku baru sadar sekarang.", desis Yoochun sambil mengusap frustasi wajahnya.

'Bagaimana aku bisa sebodoh ini? Hal sesederhana ini? Bahkan Yoohwan saja mengerti...' gumam Yoochun tak percaya. Namja cassanova itu mulai merutuki sikapnya yang egois yang ingin dimengerti oleh Junsu namun tidak ingin mengerti namja imut itu.

Yoohwan terkikik saat melihat Yoochun yang berwajah frustasi kini mulai mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal.

'Hihihi, jarang sekali Yoochun hyung begini' batin Yoohwan sadis -_-!

"Yah hyung! Daripada kau merusak rambutmu, lebih baik kau temui-"

DRRRTTT DDDRRRRTTT

Ucapan Yoohwan dipotong oleh getaran handphone yang berada di saku jeansnya.

Yoohwan mengernyit heran begitu mendapati deretan nomor yang tidak dikenal menghubunginya.

Ragu. Ia pun lebih dulu menatap Yoochun untuk meminta izin untuk pergi sebentar agar bisa menerima panggilan dari nomor yang tidak dikenal dan tiba-tiba saja membuat perasaannya tidak enak.

Yoochun mengangguk sambil mengaduk cappuccino miliknya yang sudah dingin. Namja cassanova itu sedang sibuk menenangkan hatinya yang sedang kacau. Kacau setelah menyadari hal sepele yang membuatnya terus perang dingin dengan Junsu.

Sedetik kemudian Yoohwan beranjak dari mejanya dan berjalan agak jauh untuk menerima telpon. Meninggalkan Yoochun di meja mereka yang masih menatap dongsaengnya itu dengan tatapan penasaran.

'Yeojachingu eoh?' batin Yoochun iseng sambil mengaduk cangkir cappuccinonya.

Yoochun tersenyum pahit saat melihat dongsaengnya itu berjalan ke beranda kafe yang berada di lantai dua itu. Well, adiknya ternyata lebih paham dengan masalahnya dengan Junsu. Separah itukah egonya?

.

.

.

.

.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"_Yoohwan ah, ini Yunho. Apa Yoochun bersamamu?"_

"Eh? Yunho hyung?", Yoohwan menautkan alisnya bingung begitu mendengar kalau orang yang menelponnya adalah Yunho.

"_Ne. Apa kau bersama Yoochun?"_ , tanya Yunho dengan nada panik, dan hal itu makin membuat Yoohwan mengernyitkan alisnya.

"_Tolong katakan padanya untuk menyusulku ke Evergreen Hospital sekarang. Junsu baru saja masuk UGD. Pita suaranya terluka."_

**PRAANGGG!**

.

.

.

.

.

**PRAAANGGGG**

**DEG**

"M-mianhae tuan" ujar seorang pelayan saat memecahkan gelas persis di samping Yoochun.

Perasaan tidak enak seketika itu juga menyeruak kedalam pikiran Yoochun. Masih dengan memandang kosong ke arah pecahan kaca tadi, tiba-tiba saja pikiran namja cassanova tersebut melayang pada Junsu, namjachingunya yang tadi ia tinggalkan di dorm dan masih dalam keadaan menangis hebat.

"Gwenchana" balas Yoochun berusaha tenang, meski jantungnya kini sudah berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari normal karena perasaan takut dan khawatir yang tiba-tiba saja muncul.

Yoochun menelan ludahnya dengan amat sangat perlahan begitu pelayan itu berlalu dari dekatnya dan mengambil alat untuk membersihkan gelas yang pecah tersebut.

'Apa Junsu baik-baik saja?' batin Yoochun kalut, sangat kalut.

DEG

DEG

DEG

'Suie, apa kau baik-baik saja hah?' batin Yoochun makin khawatir. Perasaannya makin terasa tidak enak sekarang ini.

SRUK

Tanpa pikir panjang, Yoochun langsung mengambil handphonenya. Namja cassanova itu berniat menelpon Junsu untuk sekedar menanyakan keadaan Junsu. Sepele. Tapi perasaan Yoochun sangat buruk sekarang, setidaknya dengan menelpon Junsu dia akan tahu kondisi namjachingunya itu.

"Hyung!" teriak Yoohwan dengan nada panik untuk memanggil Yoochun dan otomatis menghentikan gerakan tangan Yoochun yang baru saja akan mengaktifkan handphonenya yang memang sedari tadi ia matikan. Dongsaeng satu-satunya Yoochun itu berteriak begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan pandangan aneh yang ditujukan padanya karena telah berteriak-teriak di dalam kafe.

"Waeyo?" tanya Yoochun yang penasaran dengan apa yang membuat dongsaengnya itu berteriak. Tanpa sadar Yoochun berdiri dari tempat duduknya begitu Yoohwan sudah berlari ke arahnya.

"Tadi Yunho hyung meneleponku. Dia bilang Junsu hyung masuk UGD hyung! Ppali hyung! Kau harus cepat kesana!"

DEG

Tubuh Yoochun rasanya melemas saat mendengar perkataan Yoohwan barusan. Firasat buruknya benar terbukti dan Junsu masuk UGD! Shit!

"Aish, kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang!" seru Yoochun lalu langsung berlari ke arah tempat parkir.

Yoohwan yang teringat sesuatu tak ayal segera berteriak dengan amat keras sebelum Yoochun terlalu jauh dan tidak bisa mendengar suaranya, "Yah hyung! Evergreen Hospital!"

.

.

.

**OooOOOooO**

.

.

.

Yoochun berdesis panik saat melihat puluhan pesan singkat dan juga pesan suara di handphonenya. Kebanyakan dari Yunho dan Changmin yang menyuruhnya untuk datang secepatnya kesana.

Eh?

Yoochun menautkan alisnya saat melihat satu pesan singkat dari Jaejoong yang berada di paling atas.

_From : Jaejoongie hyung_

_Subject : -_

_Message : Pita suara Junsu mengalami kerusakan karena menangis. Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Junsu, akan kupatahkan seluruh tulangmu itu Park Yoochun!_

**DEG**

[_Now Playing : Xiah – I don't like love_]

_**Heongkereojin nae meoricheoreom nae maeumsogdo...**_

**NYUUUUT**

Saat itu juga rasanya langit di atasnya runtuh bagi Yoochun. Satu pesan Jaejoong itu benar-benar membuatnya blank. Dadanya berdenyut sakit sementara itu perutnya terasa seperti dihimpit beban berat hingga kaku dan sakit.

_**Jeomjeom eongmangi dwaegajyo...**_

Digenggamnya setir mobilnya dengan kencang-kencang, berusaha melampiaskan rasa kesal dan frustasi yang menyeruak memenuhi kepalanya. Yoochun terus menggeram frustasi sambil mencengkeram setir mobil, ah, bahkan namja cassanova itu tidak sadar kalau tangannya yang masih diperban kembali mengeluarkan darah.

_**Yojeumeun jeongmal saneungae saneungae aniya...**_

Pita suara Junsu rusak karena menangis...

_**Geunyang niga bogoshippeo...**_

Dan itu pasti karena pertengkaran mereka tadi..

"Aku takkan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri kalau teradi sesuatu padamu Su", bisik Yoochun lirih masih sambil menyetir. Setetes air mata menetes dan mengalir membasahi pipi kanannya dan langsung di hapus dengan kasar oleh namja cassanova tersebut.

.

.

.

_**Kkajit sarang neoran yeojaga mwoga geuri johatgo himdeunji moreugesseo... **_

Yoochun meremas rambutnya kasar lalu memukul setir dengan kencang, berusaha melampiaskan rasa cemas, takut dan panik yang memenuhi dadanya. Evergreen Hospital masih sekitar 1 kilometer lagi dan sekarang ia terjebak macet parah. Mobilnya sama sekali tak bisa bergerak.

_**Nune tto balbineun seulpeun chueogeul jammot irul i bam tto eotteoghae...**_

"What the f*ck is going on there hah? Aish! Ottohke? Junsu ah..." umpat Yoochun kesal setelah beberapa menit dan mobil yang ia naiki masih belum bergerak dari posisi semula.

_**Dan hana gatgo sipeun sarang...**_

"Shit!"

Seolah mendapat pencerahan, dengan gerakan cepat Yoochun membanting setir ke kiri dan memarkir asal mobilnya di tempat parkir didepan sebuah minimarket yang memang berada persis di samping kiri mobilnya.

_**Tto beorigo sipeun geu sarang...**_

Tak dipedulikan umpatan dan makian pejalan kaki yang hampir ia tabrak saking terburu-burunya namja cassanova itu menyetir. Namja cassanova itu langsung keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari ke arah Evergreen Hospital tanpa peduli jaraknya yang masih 2 kilometer lagi. Tak ada yang ia pikirkan oleh namja cassanova tersebut, di otaknya hanya ada satu hal yang harus lakukan sekarang, yaitu segera tiba di Evergreen Hospital dan melihat kondisi Junsunya.

_~Author POV END_

.

.

.

_~Yoochun POV_

_**Gajil sudo hoo hoo beoril sudo eobneun sarangi sildaguyo...**_

"Yunho hyung!" teriakku memanggil Yunho hyung yang kini duduk di samping Jaejoong hyung dengan nafas yang masih tersengal-sengal akibat berlari lebih dari 1 kilometer tadi. Mereka berdua sekarang duduk di bangku panjang yang memang disediakan di depan ruang UGD.

"Yoochun ah" panggil Yunho hyung lalu bangkit dari tempatnya duduk diikuti oleh Jaejoong hyung.

"Yunho hyung, Jaejoong hyung, bagaimana keada-"

**BUAAAGHHH!**

_**Neoman bomyeon nawatdeon useum ibgawa dunun pyojung gieogi annajyo...**_

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, Jaejoong hyung sudah lebih dulu melayangkan pukulan keras di rahangku hingga aku yang tak siap dengan pukulan itu langsung terjatuh keras ke lantai keramik rumah sakit ini.

Kutatap Jaejoong hyung dengan pandangan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru ia lakukan padaku, namun seketika itu juga aku bungkam saat melihat sorot mata Jaejoong hyung. Jaejoong hyung menatapku dengan tatapan yang sarat emosi... dan kecewa.

_**Geoureul bomyeon waenji natseon saram han myeongi...**_

"Boo. Tenangkan dirimu Boojae.." sergah Yunho hyung sambil memeluk Jaejoong hyung sebelum Jaejoong hyung menghajarku lagi. Beberapa suster bahkan sudah tampak akan mendatangi tempat kami.

"Junsu sudah terus-terusan menangis tanpa henti selama rekaman lagu untuk soundtrack dramamu bajingan! Dan sekarang kau justru memperparah kondisinya! Bukankah kau pernah berjanji padanya akan menjaganya hah!" maki Jaejoong hyung lagi.

DEG

_**Ige naran marieyo...**_

J-Junsu menangis saat rekaman?

"Cih, jangan katakan kalau kau juga tidak tahu masalah ini eoh? Biar kukatakan, Junsu menangis karena ingat kalau ia akan menyanyi untuk dramamu dengan yeoja lain! Tidak pernahkah kau berpikir kalau Junsu akan cemburu atau sakit hati eoh? Bagaimanapun dia adalah namjachingumu sendiri!" sindir Jaejoong hyung sarkastis dengan suara keras menahan emosi. Sementara itu, Yunho hyung memegangi tubuh Jaejoong hyung yang gemetaran karena menangis.

_**Urin seoro mollasseoya dwae...**_

Demi apapun saat ini aku tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Kepalaku rasanya terlalu penuh dengan kenyataan-kenyataan mengejutkan hari ini.

Jadi selama ini Junsu cemburu?

_**Apeunge ireon geonji geuttaeneun mollatjana...**_

"Tapi Junsu sendiri pun selalu bilang kalau ia mencintai yeoja-yeoja yang menjadi lawan mainku." sahutku lemah, masih tak percaya dengan fakta barusan.

_**Gwieh tto deullineun ni mogsoriga nae gilgo gin harul tto eotteoghae...**_

"Demi Tuhan Park Yoochun! Kau namjachingunya! Bagaimana bisa dia jatuh cinta pada yeoja lain sedangkan ia punya kau?" bentak Jaejoong hyung tambah emosi. Nafasnya makin memburu dari sebelumnya.

DEG

_**Dan hana gatgo sipeun sarang...**_

Aku terdiam. Otakku membeku hingga rasanya tak sanggup untuk mencerna semua ucapan Jaejoong hyung barusan. Nafasku terhenti dan jantungku rasanya ditusuk dan dikoyak dengan belati tak terlihat saat semua ucapan Jaejoong hyung menampar dan menyadarkanku dengan keadaan Junsu. Perutku rasanya seperti diaduk kasar hingga terasa kaku.

Bodoh..

_**Tto beorigo sipeun geu sarang...**_

Bagaimana bisa selama ini aku tidak tahu apa yang Junsu rasakan?

_**Gajil sudo hoo hoo beoril sudo eobneun sarangi sildaguyo...**_

"Tuan-tuan, bisakah kalian membahas masalah kalian di tempat lain? Ini rumah sakit dan apa yang kalian perdebatkan sudah mengganggu pasien lain" tegur seorang suster senior pada kami. Namun aku tak peduli. Kuremas kepalaku yang mendadak seperti ditusuk-tusuk jarum dari dalam..

_**Nae sarang itgo sipeun sarang gieoghago sipeun geu sarang...**_

Kau benar-benar namjachingu yang buruk Park Yoochun...

"Ah, maafkan kami" ujar Yunho hyung meminta maaf lalu langsung membawa Jaejoong hyung pergi ke tempat lain dan meninggalkanku di depan ruang UGD ini.

"Ayo Boo, kita tenangkan dulu emosimu. Bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat Changhee, Inhwan, Kyuhyun dan Changminnie ne? Kau bisa meminum segelas susu hangat Boo" ujar Yunho hyung sembari memapah Jaejoong hyung yang napasnya masih tersengal-sengal hingga akhirnya kedua hyungku itu hilang dari pandanganku.

"Anda tidak apa-apa Tuan?" tanya suster tersebut.

Aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalaku lemah tanpa memindahkan pandanganku pada ruang kosong didepanku ini.

_**Moreugesseo hoo hoo sirheo, ijen jeongmal sarangi sildaguyo...**_

Kukepalkan tanganku yang masih terbalut perban dengan kencang, tak peduli lukaku yang terbuka dan kembali mengeluarkan darah hingga merembes membasahi perbanku itu. Rasa sakit yang kurasakan takkan sebanding dengan apa yang dirasakan Junsu.

Kutatap nanar cincin bvlgari yang masih setia bertengger di jari manis tangan kiriku. Cincin pemberian Junsu saat valentine 5 tahun lalu. Kuelus pelan cincin itu, berusaha menenangkan diriku sendiri dengan menatap cincin yang biasanya akan membuatku tenang.

Mianhae... Mianhae Junsu ah... Suie, jeongmal mianhae honey...

_**Gajil sudo hoo hoo beoril sudo eobneun sarangi sildaguyo...**_

"Adakah keluarga dari Kim Junsu?" tanya sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba saja memecahkan lamunanku. Dengan segera aku bangkit dari posisiku yang terduduk di lantai dan mendatangi dokter yang tadi menanyakan keluarga Junsu.

"Aku, aku kekasihnya" jawabku spontan dan menghampiri dokter tersebut.

_**Ijen sarangi sireo...**_

"Kondisi Tuan Kim sudah stabil dan dia akan segera dipindahkan ke ruang rawat" terang dokter dengan name-tag Akane Arihyoshi [PLAK] itu.

"Tuhan... Terimakasih..." bisikku lirih. Aku tersenyum sumringah dan berkali-kali mengucapkan terima kasih pada dokter tersebut.

_~Yoochun POV END_

_._

.

.

**OooOOOooO**

.

.

.

_~Junsu POV_

"_Junsu sudah terus-terusan menangis tanpa henti selama rekaman lagu untuk soundtrack dramamu bajingan! Dan sekarang kau justru memperparah kondisinya! Bukankah kau pernah berjanji padanya akan menjaganya hah!"_

_._

_._

"_Cih, jangan katakan kalau kau juga tidak tahu masalah ini eoh? Biar kukatakan, Junsu menangis karena ingat kalau ia akan menyanyi untuk dramamu dengan yeoja lain! Tidak pernahkah kau berpikir kalau Junsu akan cemburu atau sakit hati eoh? Bagaimanapun dia adalah namjachingumu sendiri!"_

_._

_._

"_Demi Tuhan Park Yoochun! Kau namjachingunya! Bagaimana bisa dia jatuh cinta pada yeoja lain sedangkan ia punya kau?"_

_._

_._

'Jaejoong hyung?'

Perlahan kukerjapkan mataku beberapa kali begitu kelopak mataku terbuka dan membuat cahaya menyeruak masik kedalam retina mataku.

Ruangan bercat putih dan botol infus yang tergantung di dekatku...

Itulah yang pertama kali kulihat saat aku membuka mata. Membuatku mengambil kesimpulan sederhana, aku di rumah sakit. Ah, pasti Chanhee hyung yang membawaku.

Aku menyipitkan mataku dan menelusuri seisi kamar rawatku sekarang, berusaha menemukan sosok Chanhee hyung ataupun Jaejoong hyung. Meski sayup-sayup, tapi aku sangat yakin kalau tadi aku mendengar suara Jaejoong hyung.

"Ung...Ukh.. Je hhung.." kucoba mengeluarkan berbicara dan memanggil Jaejoong hyung, tapi yang terdengar dari mulutku hanya erangan tidak jelas.

'Tuhan.. Kumohon tidak lagi...' batinku cemas, tak percaya sekaligus frustasi.

"Hngg.. Jehunggg... Hennggg.. Pohh.. Hungg.. Hiks.."

Cukup, aku sudah mengerti.. Aku tidak akan bisa bicara.. Aku tahu.. Hiks..

Akupun mulai menangis dalam diam, sesekali mengerang dan mencoba berbicara namun hasilnya tetap nihil.

"Hngggg! Hunggghhhh!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku mencoba berteriak, namun tetap saja suara yang keluar dari mulutku hanya erangan tanpa arti.

Tuhan...

Apa kau membenciku?...

"Anggggg! Ugghhhh! Hunggggg! Hngggggg!"

Aku kembali menjerit dan meraung. Aku tak peduli, aku hanya ingin suaraku kembali! Tuhan, kumohon kembalikan suaraku!

"Ahhhggg! Heunhggggg! Hungggg!"

CEKLEK

"Hungggggghhhh! Haaahhhkk! Huuungggggg!"

Kudengar suara pintu yang terbuka, namun tak kuacuhkan. Saat ini aku sedang berusaha mengembalikan suaraku. Aku pasti bisa.

"Anggggg! Ugghhhh! Hnggggg! Haaaaaannnnnn!"

Meski harus menahan sakit di tenggorokan akibat terus menjerit dan meraung, aku percaya suaraku akan kembali.. Aku akan bisa berbicara lagi seperti dulu.. Aku percaya-

GREPPP

Aku langsung menghentikan jeritanku dan juga berhenti bernapas selama beberapa saat begitu merasakan adanya seseorang yang memeluk tubuhku. Posisiku yang membelakangi pintu memang membuatku tidak bisa mengetahui siapa yang masuk dan memelukku.

Tapi pelukan ini...

Aku tahu persis satu-satunya orang yang punya pelukan seperti ini...

Aroma ini, hanya dia yang memiliki harum tubuh seperti ini..

"Hngg! Hasss! Hunnaaa", erangku dengan suara yang kacau dan berontak dari pelukannya. See? Suaraku benar-benar kacau..

Hiks, Yoochun ah.. Berhenti bersikap baik kalau kau tak mencintaiku...

~_Junsu POV END_

_._

_._

_~Author POV_

"Iks... Hiks"

Suara isakan lirih mulai terdengar dari bibir plum Junsu. Dengan suaranya yang habis, namja imut itu kembali menangis.

"Uljimma Suie, Uljimma honey..." bisik Yoochun lirih. Namja tampan itu membuat posisi Junsu yang sebelumnya tertidur miring dan membelakanginya jadi telentang.

Dengan lembut Yoochun menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi pucat Junsu lalu tersenyum pilu melihat kondisi Junsu sekarang.

"Hey, jangan menangis lagi. Kau akan makin merusak suaramu.." ujar Yoochun dengan memaksakan satu senyuman pahit di bibirnya. Kedua tangannya mendekap sisi wajah Junsu lalu menempelkan kening mereka berdua.

"Giihhh..! Riiiiihh! Hungg!" maki Junsu lalu menyuruh Yoochun pergi. Namja imut itu menepis kasar tangan Yoochun yang mendekap wajahnya.

"Waeyo hm? Suie baby mau sesuatu?" tanya Yoochun lembut dan kembali mengelus pelan pipi kanan Junsu. Ego yang selama ini ia pertahankan langsung runtuh seketika saat melihat Junsu yang bahkan tidak bisa menyebutkan namanya dengan benar. Kim Junsu adalah orang yang menyemangatinya selama ini, dan saat ini justru hancur karenanya.

Junsu menelan ludahnya sambil meringis, perlahan ia gerakkan bibirnya, berusaha berbicara meski tanpa suara.

"Bi-ar-kan a-ku sen-di-ri, bu-kan-kah ka-u ti-dak men-cin-tai-ku? Per-gi-lah!" ujar Junsu susah payah tanpa suara, hanya dengan menggerakkan bibirnya.

Yoochun menautkan alisnya, berusaha memahami kalimat yang barusan diucapkan Junsu.

_Biarkan aku sendiri, bukankah kau tidak mencintaiku? Pergilah!_

DEG

NYUUUT

Dada Yoochun rasanya seperti diremas kuat-kuat saat Junsu mengatakan hal itu padanya. Dengan cepat Yoochun berkata, "Kapan aku bilang begitu eoh? Kapan aku bilang kalau aku tidak mencintaimu?", dengan raut wajah serius.

Junsu menelan ludahnya perlahan, bingung. Namja imut itu berusaha mengingat saat Yoochun mengatakan hal itu tapi pada akhirnya ia _clueless_. Yoochun memang tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu, well, atau setidaknya tidak pernah secara langsung. Lalu bagaimana dengan bentakan dan teriakan Yoochun beberapa saat lalu yang ditujukan padanya?

"Jeongmal mianhae... Maafkan sikap egoisku. Kumohon maafkan aku. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud mengakhiri hubungan ini"

DEG

Junsu merasa dadanya menghangat karena perkataan Yoochun barusan. Bukankah secara tidak langsung itu berarti Yoochun masih mencintainya. Tuhan..

"Hungggg!", erang Junsu lagi. Setetes air mata menetes di pipinya yang masih pucat.

NYUUUT

Sakit, rasanya ada bagian hatinya yang dicongkel paksa saat Yoochun melihat Junsu yang menangis dan mengerang seperti itu.

TESS

Akhirnya Yoochun ikut menangis. Air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan mati-matian lolos begitu saja. Ia tidak sanggup, namja cassanova itu tidak sanggup melihat Junsunya menderita seperti ini.

"Aku akan bersamamu, arra? Bahkan.. kalau kau membunuhku, aku akan pastikan arwahku akan terus bersamamu dan membantumu. A-aku akan terus berada di sisimu" ujar Yoochun sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Junsu erat.

"Hungghhh!" erang Junsu lagi sambil menundukkan kepalanya lalu menggeleng beberapa kali. Ia lelah, ia tak ingin sekali lagi berharap tinggi pada Yoochun namun akhirnya terhempas ke tanah begitu saja. Ia tidak bisa begitu saja mempercayai orang yang baru saja menghancurkannya hingga berkeping-keping.

'Jangan buat aku bingung Yoochun ah' batin Junsu.

SRET

Dalam satu gerakan Yoochun kembali mendekap wajah Junsu dengan kedua tangannya. Memaksa namja imut itu untuk menatap matanya.

"Tatap mataku Suie. Apa aku berbohong?" tanya Yoochun dengan suara yang bergetar. Junsu pun mau tak mau menatap kedalam manik hitam Yoochun yang sama berkaca-kaca seperti miliknya dan menemukan keseriusan didalamnya. Mata itu masih sama seperti saat pertama kali Yoochun menyatakan perasaannya padanya.

"Katakan padaku apa kau lihat aku berbohong?" ulang Yoochun masih sambil mendekap sisi wajah Junsu.

Junsu menggeleng perlahan dan saat ia mengedipkan matanya, saat itu juga setetes air mata lagi-lagi meluncur bebas di pipinya, yang langsung dihapus dengan tangan kanan Yoochun.

"A-ku le-lah de-ngan hu-bu-ngan ki-ta...A-ku le-lah Chunn..."

Yoochun terkekeh pelan melihat gerakan bibir Junsu.

"Hey, dulu saat aku sudah merasa lelah dengan kehidupan kita sebagai artis, kau selalu bilang kalau kau juga tidak akan sanggup bertahan. Kau tahu? Saat mendengar hal itu, aku bertekad akan bertahan demi dirimu" ujar Yoochun lembut.

"Dan mulai sekarang, kapanpun kau lelah.. Bersandarlah padaku ne? Aku akan meminjamkan bahuku dan memberikan pelukan setiap kali kau lelah.. Karena YooSu couple itu adalah Yoochun dan Junsu" lanjut Yoochun sambil tersenyum dan mengecup singkat bibir plum Junsu.

"Hiks.." tangis Junsu kembali meledak, namun kali ini bukan tangis karena merasakan dadamu ditusuk-tusuk dan dikoyak dengan belati tembus pandang.

Bukan, bukan karena itu. Kali ini Junsu menangis karena kembali merasakan kehangatan yang menyeruak di dadanya. Kehangatan yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

Yoochun tersenyum saat melihat Junsu menangis sambil tersenyum samar. Namja cassanova itu pun menarik tubuh Junsu yang masih lemas ke dalam pelukannya, berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan pada kekasihnya itu.

'_Tuhan... Jeongmal gumawo, sekarang aku sudah tahu jawabannya... Saat aku yang merasa lelah, Yoochun akan menemaniku dan memberiku kekuatan untuk bertahan'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**~Omake~**

Changmin dan Kyuhyun menatap Jaejoong dengan raut wajah khawatir. Keduanya hendak menanyakan bagaimana keadaan hyung mereka yang kini terbaring di ruang rawat.

"Hyung? Bagaimana keadaan Junsu hyung?" tanya Changmin tanpa basa-basi begitu Yunho dan Jaejoong mendatangi mereka di kantin rumah sakit. Awalnya evil couple itu berniat ikut menunggu Junsu di ruang UGD namun dicegah Yunho dan Jaejoong. Entah apa alasannya.

"Eh, dimana Chanhee dan Sungwoong hyung?" tanya Jaejoong yang menyimpang dari pertanyaan Changmin barusan.

"Mereka sedang mengurus urusan jadwal JYJ. Sepertinya untuk mengosongkan jadwal kalian hyung" sahut Kyuhyun tenang, padahal hatinya tetap berdebar menunggu kabar Junsu. Bagaimanapun Junsu sering menjadi rivalnya dalam bermain game, wajar kalau ia ikut khawatir.

"Ummmaaa!~" rajuk Changmin karena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab.

"Ahaha, tenang saja. Pita suara Junsu hanya sedikit tegang akibat menangis. Sehari atau dua hari disini juga sembuh kok" jawab Jaejoong kelewat santai. Yang otomatis membuat evil couple itu menganga heran.

"Lalu, lalu, lalu.. bagaimana dengan pesan yang kau kirim ke Yoochun hyung yang bilang kalau pita suara Junsu hyung rusak dan kau akan mematahkan tulang-tulangnya kalau sampai Junsu hyung kenapa-kenapa?" kali ini Kyuhyun yang bertanya.

"Itu kulakukan agar jidat lebar bodoh itu cepat kesini. Iya kan bear?" tanya Jaejoong retoris pada beruang yang sejak tadi merangkul pinggangnya posesif.

"Ne Boo, sekali-kali anak bodoh itu harus diberi pelajaran karena menelantarkan kekasihnya. Dan kau terlihat sangat galak saat menghajar Yoochun tadi Boo. Harusnya kau biarkan aku yang menghabisinya" tukas Yunho dengan seringai di bibirnya lalu mencium ganas bibir cherry Jaejoong. Untunglah kantin rumah sakit sudah sepi dan hanya ada mereka berempat, kalau tidak. Mungkin saja sudah beredar video NC Yunjae di Youtube kan?

"M-mwo?" seru ChangKyu bersamaan. Lalu apa gunanya mereka berdua susah payah mengikuti Yunho ke rumah sakit? Ck, lebih baik mereka tetap di dorm dan bermesraan lalu making baby! Begitulah kira-kira isi pikiran Changmin.

Well, sepertinya gelar evil couple akan berpindah tangan ania?

**OooOOOooOooOOOooOooOOOooOooO**

Okeh, ini jauh lebih panjang dari perkiraan akane. Maaf ngaret, lappy akane sama sekali gada koneksi internet_

Maaf juga kalo chapter ini gada feel angst.y yah?

Akane bner2 buta feel

Dan berhubung ini udah tamat, akane **minta kesan2 dan komen terakhir** ttg ff ini yaa? Tolong hargai akane meski sebentar lagi akane hengkang dari dunia ff -_-

Silent reader, ayo bersuaralah di chapter terakhir ini!~ *teriak2 gaje*

**I LOVE YOU, YOU LOVE ME, WE ARE HAPPY FAMILY, WITH A GREAT BIG HUG AND A KISS FROM ME TO YOU, WON'T YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME TOO?**


End file.
